The Troubles & Joys of Having Many Secrets
by TMIHerondales
Summary: Clary was adopted by a shadow hunter, she's been dating Simon for 2 years, she wants to love him one way, but deep down she knows she loves him in a different way. After she comes back from a date with him, she witnesses her adoptive mother being taking by shadow hunters, leaving her to kill a demon. A group of shadow hunters that were tracking this demon come across clary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry for the crappy name, I have no idea what to call this, normally names come straight of the top of my head, but this one didn't. if ou can think of a better name, please tell me! I'll make sure the readers know you came up with it, other wise I've gotta work my brains again to come up with a slightly less crappy name or leave it as this. I'm uploading 4 chapters, seeing as that's all I've written, there are going to be 16 chapters eventually,and I've got them planned out and named the chapters already. hope you like it, if ou don't, sorry. Be honest in the reviews.**

**World's best date and meeting annoying shadow hunters-**

I pushed open the door to nerindo's and walked up to the counter. "Hello, I'm meeting someone here?"

The man behind the counter looked up at me, "yes, what is the name?"

"Lewis"

The man scanned through a page in a reservation book, "ahhh, yes, Lewis, he is already here waiting for you, this way please."

I gestured with his arm towards the entry way to the restaurant, he led me towards our table, and I could see Simon waiting for me. I smiled and so did he once he saw me.

"Here" the man said.

"Thankyou, hello Simon!" I said as I took my seat."

"Ahhh clary! Taking your time, as usual!" he said in a teasing manner.

"Well, I could come back later and take more time if you like." I started to stand up.

He grabbed my hand and I sat back down, "oh come on, I was just teasing! No need to take it that far clary!"

I smirked at him, "I'll always take it too far, and now, what is there to eat?"

I pretended to look through my menu, "hmmmm" I said, "what should I have?"

Simon sighed, and then smiled, "really! Every time you look through the menu and say 'hmmm, what should I have' then order the same thing every time!"

"Well, one day I might decide on something else"

"Yeah, and when that day comes, I'll give you 20 million dollars." He muttered.

"Oh, is that right, then maybe I'll have the soup instead today, now, where's my money?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, now let's get the waiter over and will get you your pasta"

I looked at him seriously, "Simon, I wasn't joking about the soup."

He looked at me, surprised, then I laughed, he narrowed his eyes, "oh, so hilarious, I am dying from laughter, please oh please, stop you hilariousness, you'll kill me."  
>"Oh don't be a baby, it was funny."<p>

He sighed, "clary fray, you'll be the death of me!"

"You don't think I know that? Why else do you think I'd be our girlfriend other than to get you to die quicker?""

He just shook his head and called the waiter over to order for us, he got me my precious pasta, though I did say id have the soup earlier.

After we ate, we went out of the restaurant hand in hand, chatting away. We'd been together for just over two years now. I love Simon, I know I do, but I don't know which way I love him. I used to know, then we started going out and I've been confused ever since. I know which way I want to love him, it's the way he loves me, but deep down, I know the truth, I'm just not willing to admit it to myself. I haven't found anyone else I want to go out with, everyone else are just jerks. Right now, I don't care because I'm only 18, but I feel bad for not letting Simon know the truth, or even myself.

There's one more thing, something I've never told anyone, not Simon, or my "mum". It's that my mum, Jocelyne, isn't my mother, well that's not it, Simon doesn't know that, but she does. She adopted me, the real secret is that, well, everyone thinks my parents are dead, no one knows who they were, it was like I just magically appeared on earth, and that's true, I did. I've never met my parents, but I know who they are, I know what I am. My mother is arch angel Raziel, who everyone thinks is a male, and my farther is god. They are my biological parents. I was told this by arch angel Michael, at first I thought he was crazy, but it did explain how I magically appeared on earth, and then he taught me some powers, things like how to fly, hide my wings, make them appear, use my heavenly fire, heal people and turn myself invisible and also to my full size. So after he revealed my wings, I had to believe him.

I don't know why they put me on earth, but there must be some reason. I don't mind, they don't intervene on my life at all. I'm practically a mundane. Michael also taught me about the shadow world, the downworlders and shadow hunter etc. I've never met any downworlders or shadow hunter, though I have seen them from a distance, but Magnus bane, a warlock, son of asmedaus, and Jocelyne, who I know is a shadow hunter but she's never told me. She found out I had sight, I was teasing a trapped pixie, that's how she found out. Ever since then, every couple of years she took me to Magnus bane to get rid of my sight, well make me forget what I had seen of the shadow world even as I saw it, but his spell never worked on me, Jocelyne never knew, but Magnus found out because when I got older, found out who I was, and understood more, I went to see him, Magnus, and just from remembering him and being able to see him, he found out that his spells near worked. He has kept putting the spells on, knowing that they won't work, just to please Jocelyne. I haven't told Magnus who I am, but I feel like I would tell him first, though I know I should be wanting to tell Simon or Jocelyne first, but I love Magnus more than them for some reason, but not in that way, in the family or friend way, plus his just fabulous.

Anyway, I'm lost in my own mind as I'm walking back home with Simon. His blabbering on about things, there not interesting for me, I should be listening, but I never do. I'm thinking about how I feel about him, about everything. He never realises that I never listen to him, I jest nod every now and then so he thinks I'm listening. When we arrive at my house, I suddenly feel sick, like I'm going to throw up. I have this feeling every time I Simons going to kiss me. It feels wrong, like I'm kissing a brother.

We stop at the door, I decided I don't feel like having that feeling right now, I never do, but today I really don't feel like it, I keep my face either away from him or to the side and quickly open the door to my house, once the fly screen is shut I turn around, it's safe now because there's a barrier between us. I try not to look at his face, but I accidently do and see confusion and hurt. I hate to hurt him. I mutter a goodbye and shut the door, before running upstairs. I push my bedroom door open and fall onto my bed face first, snuggling into the covers and pillows. I do this when I feel guilty.

After a few minutes, I'm just starting to get up to go take a show when I hear a smash. Like a door being broken down. I sit up, alert. I go to my door and open it slightly. I could hear a commotion down stairs, I run silently to the top of the stairs and look down just in time to see Jocelyne drink something and fall to the ground. There are two shadow hunters and a demon next to her. They pick her up and leave, not before one of them takes one of the framed pictures of me and Jocelyne, and they leave the demon behind.

I race downstairs and blast the demon with my heavenly fire before it could even fully turn around and race out the door. They disappeared, probably through a portal. I'm debating on what to do when I hear running feet on the side walk. I jump behind the bushes on our front lawn. The footsteps stop, I can see 3 people as I peek through the bushes, not just people, but shadow hunters. About my age, a girl and 2 boys. They start to talk.

"What the hell, where has it gone! It was in this house before, but now it's not showing on the sensor!" the girl exclaimed.

"Someone must have killed it, that's the only explanation." The dark haired boy said.

"Guys, let's just go and check inside, see what happened, maybe there's someone in there that killed it." The by with the golden hair said, he dragged out the sentence like he was bored, but he didn't seem to sound it.

I don't want them snooping around inside my house, they won't find much anyway, apart from a bit of a mess in a couple of rooms. Before they can get to the porch a step out from behind the bushes and in front of them, blocking there way. They looked startled and take a step back as If to regain balance.

"What the…!" the dark haired boy said.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl exclaimed, almost yelling, from surprise I guess.

"I'm someone that you don't need to know, now, please leave this property, your trespassing."

"How can you see us?" The dark haired boy said.

"And you're trespassing to." The girl muttered, clearly not happy.

"I can see because I have sight idiot, and no, I'm not trespassing because I live here, no again, please go before I make you." I say this, sounding bored, though I was trying not to show any emotion, but boredom was the best I could show I guessed.

"Oh, please, go ahead and try." The girl says, smirking at me.

The dark haired boy shoots her a look saying to shut up, though he thinks she is correct, "look, there was a demon here, it disappeared, and we're just investigating, so please, just move a side."

I smile, "no, now leave, you only get one more warning"

The girl glared at me. The dark haired boy continued to talk, "why won't you let us loo? It's illegal to summon demons, so if that's what you're doing, we'll have to tell the clave, and if you refuse to let us investigate, we'll have to go in by force and also let the clave know."

He talks like his a professional business man. What was interesting for me was the blonde boy hadn't said a word to me; he just stood there watching all of us looking amused. "The clave? Really, oh I'm so scarred. Look pretty boy, I'm not part of their law, I did not summon a demon, I killed it, also, I don't want you snooping around my house, I have more important things to do than deal with you guys, a lot more important things actually because of recent events, but that is none of your business and this is your last warning, so leave now."

"We will not leave until we've done what we came to do." the girl said, clearly getting angry, "and we are more important things to do than talk to you as well, and there more important than whatever you could ever be doing!"

"Izzy, please" the dark haired boy said.

"You're not going to be doing what you came to do, and my things are more important than your stupid little shadow hunting things." I said, taking one step towards them.

"look, we just want to know why your are not under the law of the clave, your name, what you are, how you killed the demon, what you have to do that is so important and what the resent events are? Ok?" the dark haired boy said calmly.

"You're not getting your answers, as I have already said, and now, all your warnings are up." I took another step towards them.

They seemed to finally understand that I wouldn't be letting them past willingly, or be giving them answers. They took my step s as a threat, which I was intending them to be taken, and the girl, Izzy, started towards me, whip in hand. I fake yawned, blinked once, and the 2 dark haired shadow hunters flew back of my property. They golden haired boy hadn't made any advances, so I waited for him to do something.

He smirked and said, "Well, I see this is not a fight I will be winning, though I do have questions, I see no answers coming from you for them, and so I'll be going."

He turned to go; I looked after him and smiled, "thankyou, you can let whoever you tell about this interaction that you were my favourite."

He looked back at me and smiled a real smile. He walked off whistling, the other 2 looked torn between following him or trying to get into my house, they backed down and followed Goldie.

I smiled and yelled after the 2 dark haired, "toodaloo!"

I walked back inside to get some rest, seeing as it was 8pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**More annoying Shadow hunters, Magnus Bane and more annoying shadow hunters-**

I was wandering around the kitchen after wakening up and having breakfast, trying to decide what to do. I see movement outside the window to see a group of shadow hunters enter my property. I sigh, they'll never learn, and walk onto my front porch.

"Yes, now what do you want, I told you yesterday, and nothing has changed, you have 2 more warnings before I remove you from my property, okay?"

An older shadow hunter comes forward, "not okay, we have questions for you, you will come with us and you will answer them, or else."

I laugh, "or else what, you tell the clave, oh no, I'm so scared, I must tell you everything so you won't tell them!"

They all glare at me, "bring the warlock forward." The shadow hunter says.

"I have a name, shadow hunter!"

I recognize that voice, and I smile, "Magnus, what do I owe for this pleasure, are you working for these little shadow hunter?"

Magnus comes to the front of the group, "clary?" he turns and looks at the others, "wait, this is what you brought me here for, oh please; I couldn't even cast a spell on her when she was a toddler! I won't be helping you; the only thing that you could use to get her to do what you want is an angel!"

I smile, oh if only he knew!

"Wait, you know her! Her names clary?" it was the girl from yesterday.

"Ahhh, we go back don't we girl, about 17 or 18 years when you were a toddler and had no idea what was going on. Actually," he said looking around confused, "I was meant to see you yesterday, what happened, where jocl- I mean you mother?"

"Ahhh that was the problem I was telling some of these shadow hunters about, well, not about, just that I had a very important problem really."

The shadow hunter stared at me looking baffles, except Goldie, who was smiling at me, amused.

"Ahhh, Goldie, did you tell your shadow hunter friends about favouritism?"

He laughed, "Well yes I did, though they weren't pleased, they thought I was stupid for bringing it up, though I did say that you told me to tell them."

They others stared at him with wide eyes.

"Though this was pleasant, and I do enjoy the company of Goldie, it would be nice if you would all leave, except, I want to talk to Magnus, so would you mind staying? The rest of you leave before I make you."

While the shadow hunter grouped together and talked, Magnus looked at me curiously, "yes, I think I might stay, as long as there is tea?"

I smiled, "yes, there is tea for you and coffee for me."

The shadow hunters turned to face us, the same one stepped forward again, "we will not leave without answers or you coming with us and the warlock will be coming with us."

"I have a name!" Magnus shouted, "And she didn't ask you if I would stay, she asked me and I have said yes as she agreed to give me tea."

"You will not dis obey me!" the shadow hunter roared, "the accords for-"

The accords have nothing to do with this, Magnus wants to stay, so he stays, you are to leave, and this is your last warning." I shouted back at him.

Goldie nodded his head at me and winked before walking away, whistling again.

"We are not leaving, you are to give us answers!" the shadow hunter roared again, "firstly, wha-"

I didn't finish his sentence, he, and the other shadow hunters were pushed backwards off my property. "Magnus come inside won't you?"

I walked through door, Magnus following me looking shocked.

"Clary, what was that?"

"I might tell you later, see I've never told anyone, though I feel like you would be the first person that I would tell, I don't know why, that's just the case," I paused and took a breath, "Magnus, do you have any idea what happened to Jocelyne?"

"I'm not sure, what happened?"

I quickly recited yesterday's event, "-and then I heard running feet so I hopped behind the bushes to find that it was 3 shadow hunters, that's what happened."

Magnus was quite for a while, "clary, Jocelyne is actually married, though she left her husband, they never got divorced, everyone thought that he and their son died in a fire, but Jocelyne never believed that he was dad, though she wasn't sure about her son. The men you described sound like 2 mean from the circle, basically a group of people that tried to over throw the clave, and was led by valentine, Jocelyne's husband. So my guess would be that he is alive and wanted his wife back. She's probably with him, where ever that is."

He looked at me; I was silent for a while, "okay."

We sat at the table in the kitchen, me with my coffee and Magnus with his tea.

"Magnus, you asked me what happened. What I did before, to make the shadow hunters leave?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's to do with what I am. Magnus I have powers. I have them because," I paused and took a deep breath, "because I'm an angel. My real mother is arch angel Raziel, and my real father is god. I never knew this until I was 12 and Archangel Michael came and told me, then taught me the basics. I haven't been in contact with any angels since I was 12."

Magnus stared at me, "clary…I… I don't know what to say, but that's, that's amazing!"

"Magnus, promise me you won't tell anyone without my permission, okay?"

"Of course, but I have one question, why are you here? On earth I mean."

"I don't know, I know there must be a reason, but I don't know what it is."

"Ahhh, okay, well that sucks." He took the last sip of his tea, "well, bisect, I would love to stay but I have some angry shadow hunters to take care of, so I'll see you soon, and I promise never to tell anyone without your permission."

"Thanks Magnus, see you later."

And with that he left. I stood up and sighed, then went to rinse my coffee cup out, it was then I realised that Magnus took my tea cup, "that bastard." I muttered to myself.

I was about to head to the living room to watch t when there was a knock at my door. Ahhh, it must be Magnus returning my tea cup.

"Thankyou for realising that you stole my tea cu-"I started to say as I opened the door, then stopped when I realised it wasn't Magnus, it was the dark haired shadow hunter.

I sighed dramatically, "Sorry, I thought you were Magnus, that bastard stole my tea cup."

I realised that I was talking to a shadow hunter that I told to basically piss of twice now, "wait, didn't I just tell you to get the hell off my property like, half an hour ago?"

"Ahhh, yeah, but we were hoping that you would reconsider and come to the institute?" he said with not much confidence, he knew it was a long shot, an extremely long shot.

"You shadow hunters are going to keep bothering me aren't you," I looked at him, he was shifting on his feet uncomfortably, this was a completely different person to yesterday, "you know what? I'll come after you answer this question, what do you k now about valentine?"

"ah, his was the leader of a circle, he fought the clave and lost, his wife fought against his as well as his best friend, he left the fight and burnt his house down killing himself, his son and his both his parent in-laws."

"Okay, so you think his dead right?"

"Yeah"

Hmm, this was very interesting. "Okay, I'll come for a little while, but I leave when I want to and I don't have to answer any questions I don't want to, you can tell that to the others, there are no negotiations."

"Umm, I'll tell them"

He wouldn't say okay because he knew it wasn't his place, "good, let's go."

He took the lead as we walked towards the institute. While we were walking, I used my powers to pack a bag of clothes and other necessities that would bring itself to the institute, and also I sent a message to Magnus telling him I was going to the institute for a little while and I wanted my teacup back.


	3. Chapter 3

**The institute and agreements-**

We walked through the tall golden doors and entered the institute; we walked up the stairs and along what seemed like thousands of hallways before he pushed a set of heavy brown doors open for me. I walked in and looked around my surroundings. It was a library, one side was filled will ceiling height bookshelves filled with books, the other half had a large table in the centre, a coffee table surrounded by sofa chairs by the large windows and a few desks scattered around. At the table sat all the adult shadow hunters from earlier, the teenagers and the 1 child sat on the sofa chairs. They all looked up as Alec and I entered the room. I walked over to the table and sat lazily at the closest seat to me, which conveniently was the furthest away from everyone. Alec walked over to the man who sat at the head of the table and said something to him, before he moved away and joined the others at the sofa chairs.

The man at the head of the table stood up and everyone looked at him, "No, you are to stay here until we allow you to leave and you must answer all our questions."

I smiled and stood up, "if you don't agree to my terms, I shall be going."

I turned and started up the stairs

"Wait! Robert, what are the terms?"

I turned and saw a woman with long black hair like Izzy standing.

The man, Robert, did not seem at all happy, "she wants to be able to leave whenever she wants and also she doesn't have to answer any questions that she doesn't want to answer!"

Everyone stared at Robert; the women with the dark hair spoke first, "Robert! It's better for her to be here for some amount of time and answer some questions than for her not to be here at all and we get no answer!"

Robert glared at her, "we need all the answers Maryse!"

"we're not going to get all the answers right now, so take what you can for now!" the women, Maryse turned to face me, "I'm sorry about Robert, we agree to your terms."

Roberts face looks like thunder, I smile, "I thought you would, you can ask questions later, for now, I'll get settled if you'll show me were to go?"

"Yes, the children will, won't you?" She said, though wasn't asking them.

The teens got up, sighing, and started to walk towards the door passing me.

"This way." Izzy said passing me.

I followed them through the hallways, passed many doors until we finally came to a halt. Alec opened the door and held it for me, "here you go, I'm 3 doors down to the left, Izzy's 1 door across to the left on the other side, and jace is 2 doors down to the left, if you need anything, come and ask 1 of us."

With that, he and Izzy disappeared. I looked at jace, who stayed where he was, "so your names jace then?"

"Yep, and according to Magnus, your clary."

"Yes, that is my nickname."

He looked questioningly at me, "then what's your real name?"

I just smirked and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

With that I shut the door, ending our conversation. I heard him sigh and mutter something that I couldn't understand, and then I heard his footsteps, and opening and closing of a door, then silence. I sighed and scanned my surroundings. There was a queen sized bed with plain white sheets and a black doona lay on top. There were 2 bedside tables on each side of the bed with a lamp on each one and a clock on the right one. The floor was covered in a creamy white carpet; there was also a desk and chair of to the side. There was a dressing table with a mirror centred on top of it, and I could see the built in wardrobe. There was another door in the room, I walked over to it and opened it to find a bathroom.

I shut the door and sat on my bed thinking, while waiting for my luggage.


	4. Chapter 4

**The joys of being questioned-**

There was a knock at my door at what seemed at least 20 minutes later. I strode over to the door and opened it to find Maryse on the other side, "ahhh, I think these must be yours? Did you get Magnus to use his powers to send them over?"

I looked at what she held in her hands, it was my suitcase, back pack and handbag, "oh! Yes, there mine, thankyou, and sure, why not."

I smiled at her confused face; I quickly took my bags and shut the door again. I placed my bags on my bed. I opened my suitcase and put away my clothes, then but my makeup, shower products, hair products etc. In the bathroom, I placed the empty suitcase under the bed.

I went through my back pack next, I had 2 books, a couple of throwing knifes, knife holders, a water bottle and my laptop. I put the books on my bedside table along with my water bottle. I sat my laptop on the desk, and then I sat down on the bed and hid a throwing knife in each foot. I got up and put the rest of the throwing knifes behind the bedside table.

I took my handbag over to the dressing table, placing it on top and then went through it. I had my phone, phone charger, purse and a few other odd bits and pieces.

I was just looking through my wardrobe for my black zip up front jacket when there was a knock at my door. I walked over silently and pulled it open. On the other side stood Alec with Izzy and jace leaning on the wall opposite the door. When jace saw me he smirked, Izzy gave a weak smile and Alec stayed neutral.

"They asked us to come and get you and take you to the library." Alec said.

I smirked, "ahhh, questioning time is it? Well, let me just finish one thing."

With that, I shut the door and went back to the wardrobe to get my jacket. I put it on, grabbed 2 more throwing knifes and hid them on the inside of my jacket. Once I was ready, I went back over to the door and walked out.

"I'm done, lead the way!"

And hats exactly what they did. We walked all the way back to the library and entered through the large heavy doors once again. The adults were in the same seats as earlier, I walked down the stairs and sat at the same chair I was at earlier. The teenagers went back to the sofa chairs.

"Well," said Maryse, standing up, "let's not waste time, let's get started, Robert?"

She said his name carefully, like she thought he was a bomb about to explode, though if his anything like earlier, he is. Robert stood up as Maryse sat down, he looked calmer, and "our first question is, what your name is?"

"Ahhh, Magnus already told you, its clary."

"No, your full name."

I shook my head, "I don't have a last name or a middle name, and I don't want to be called by my full first name, which no doubt some of you will do if I tell you, so just clary."

"No last name, everyone has a last name!" someone said, I didn't know there name.

Robert looked sternly at me, "I don't care if you don't want to be called by your full first name, what it is."

I shake my head again, "I don't want to answer that, and you agreed remember?"

Robert seemed to growl, "Fine! But if you answer a simple question like that, how can we expect any answers at all!"

"Oh, you'll get some, just not this one."

He just narrowed his eyes and continued, "Next question, how did you get us to leave like that?"

"Ahhh, I did that by being who I am, I didn't want you there, you refused to leave and I made you, I don't know how to explain how I did it, it's like asking a warlock how they cast spells!"

"So you're a warlock?"

I smiled sweetly at him, "no."

Everyone was looking at me, confused, no, more curious than confused. Robert continued asking the question I knew would be one of the first few questions, "then what are you?"

I made a thinking face, "ahhh, let me see, hmm, I'm…something…that you'll never know because only one other person on earth knows what I am, and you won't be the second."

"Who is the other person?"

"Like I'd tell you! You'll just go and try and force it out of them, they promised me they wouldn't tell, and I'm not going to test that."

Everyone seemed to start to get annoyed with me and my wonderful answers. "Fine!" Robert said. He seemed to ask everything here other than Maryse, "you said that you had an important issue, can you tell us about that?"

I smiled, "ahhh, now you finally ask something I can answer!"

Everyone sighed in relief, and I continued, "well you see, I went home after a date with my boyfriend, and I went upstairs after shutting the door in his face, I was… doing something, then I decided to have a shower, but as I was getting up, I heard the front door being smashed down and a commotion down stairs, so I went to the top of the stairs to see 2 shadow hunters with a demon and my adoptive mother, my adoptive mother drank some potion and passed and the shadow hunters took her leaving the demon, I walked down stair and sh… ahem, killed the demon and went outside, that's when your shadow hunters turned up and wallah."

They all stared at me; I smiled back at them, though my eyes were slightly narrow. "A shadow hunter with a demon? And even so, we should have been alerted about shadow hunters breaking into a house and taking someone, or even if there in New York. I don't believe this!"

"DAD!" everyone turned and we could see Izzy standing, glaring at Robert, "there was a demon in there! Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's wrong!"

"Izzy." Robert growled.

"What? It's the truth, but I guess that because you don't believe me either so that makes it not true!" Izzy yelled as she left the room.

Everyone was quite, Roberts face was thunderous.

I looked up at all of them, "you know, she's right, I wouldn't lie about his, I hardly ever lie unless I have to, it is the truth, If you're not going to do anything about this, then it's a waste of my time being here, that's the only reason I came."

Before they could answer, and before I could stand up to leave, Alec stood up and spoke, "why did you ask me about valentine, clary?"

Everyone snapped there gazes from Alec to me, I sighed, "well, you see, when I invited Magnus in, I told him what happened with the demon and shadow hunters and asked him if he could guess who took her. He told me that she was, no, is married, and she had left her husband but never gotten a divorce because he was meant to have died. The thing was that she never believed that he was dead; she wasn't sure about her son, who was also meant to have died in the fire along with her mother and father. He said that the men I described sounded like 2 men from the circle, which he explained to me what it was, so I guess you guys know what it is. He told me that the leader was called valentine, who was her husband, so Magnus guessed she was with him, because he believed her about valentine being alive, though he doesn't know where he or she would be."

They all stared at me in horror, some with hand to their mouths. The first to speak was Maryse, "Jocelyne?"

I was taken aback, "how do you know my adoptive mothers name?"

"She was my friend, I was part of the circle with her, she's you adoptive mother?"

"yes." I say simply, "if we're talking about the same person that is, red hair? Green eyes?"

She just nodded and collapsed back into her chair. A man with grey hair spoke next, "if this is all true, then the clave must be informed, we must tell the at once, but make sure to let them know we are not fully sure yet, that we're looking into it and thought they might need to know, just in case."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Robert finally spoke, "children, clary, you can leave now, please."

I stood up along with the others and went to the door. Seeing as I was a lot closer to the door I went straight through and waited for them on the other side. We walked back to our rooms; they lead the way as I still wasn't sure were to go. No one spoke as we walked.

I looked at the time, it was 6.00pm. Too early to go to sleep and I needed food before I did. So I read one of my books while I waited for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unconfuion-**

I rolled over in bed and sighed. I looked at the time, 11.47pm. I couldn't sleep, I'd been trying since 10pm. Silently, I got up and turned on the light. I didn't feel like reading on going on my phone or laptop, so I started for the door, but I stopped and walked back in front of the mirror. My red hair looked like a bomb had gone off, I was also wearing embarrassing pyjama's, embarrassing enough that they won't get mentioned.

I quickly put on a plain black tank top and a pair of light, long green pyjama bottoms which looked good. I unknotted my hair with a brush and it slowly turned to waves. With that, I opened the door and began wandering the halls of the institute. I turn a corner and I realise that this is the hallway which the library is on when I see the familiar door. I push it open and step in, I couldn't see anyone, but the fire was going. I walked down the stairs to the bookshelves and started scanning through. I wasn't really looking for something to read, I already had a couple books back in my room, I was just looking for something to do.

I turn to go down the third isle when I see a figure sitting at the other end of the same isle, looking out the window. I was about to step to the side, so that if the person wouldn't see me if they turned around, when I saw who it was. I saw the gold hair, tan skin and tall figure, it was jace. I walked down the aisle between the bookshelves silently and stopped about 1-2 metres behind him.

"What are you doing up this late?" I said and moved forward to lean against the wall to look out the window with him.

He looked up at me, a little surprised, "I could ask you the same thing."

I smiled, "couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?"

He went back to looking out the window, "same."

We stayed there in silence for a moment, observing the city. Then I broke the silence, "it's weird how beautiful the city looks from a distance, even when you know what it's like up close and what some of the people are like."

"Yeah, lots of things are like that, though both of us aren't, we both beautiful from every angle."

I blushed at this, thank goodness for the darkness; I shook my head and said, "Arrogant much."

He looked at me in fake disbelief, "I put a complement in there for you so you wouldn't say that I was arrogant or deny my magnificent looks, which we both know are amazing. Well now, I take that complement back."

I looked at him and shake my head slightly with a smile on my face, "I was being polite in not mentioning anything about your looks, but since you took your compliant back, you are not hot, we both know it, the whole world knows it in fact, and you look like a homeless person."

He just smirked and let out a soft laugh, "okay, let's stop lying to each other, we both know what you said was not true, and we both know that we're both very good looking."

"fine." I sigh dramatically, which causes him laugh.

"You know, I like you better when you're like this, though this is actually not very different to what our like normally, so there was no point in saying that at all."

I laugh at him, "well, I like you better when you not arrogant."

His smile dropped, "so you never like me? I'm hurt."

He fake whimpered, then I replied, "Well, your last sentence was not arrogant."

"Ahhh, I see, you liked me for 20 seconds"

"That is correct."

"But I thought you said I was your favourite?"

"You didn't have much competition there did you? See, if you went up against, let me think, Ashton Irwin, you'd lose."

"First, who is Ashton Irwin, and second, I would not lose, I beat everyone on this earth?"

"I forgot how the shadow world don't have anything to do with the mundane world."

I stared at me in horror, "you compared me to a mundane!"

I smirked, "a hot one."

He just stared at me in disbelief and shook his, "some people…"

I looked out the window again, this time at the sky, he followed my gaze, but he didn't say anything. I looked at him, and looked back at me, and for a long time we just stared at each other. I finally broke it and looked at the clock on the wall, it was midnight now, I really needed some rest.

"I better go and try and get some sleep, are you?"

He shook his head and looked back out the window, "I'll go in about an hour maybe."

I paused, "okay, goodnight."

I hesitantly turned around and walked slowly to the library door. Just as I was shutting it behind me, I heard him say something softly, "goodnight clary."

I paused, contemplating going back in, but he looked deep in thought, I decided not to bother him and turned to go, then realised I had no idea how to get back. I went back into the library and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Umm, jace?"

He looked up surprised and smiled, "yep?"

"Ahhh, can you give me directions back to my room?" I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

He laughed, "yeah, sure. I often help many damsels in distress; it's one of my specialties!"

"Oh really? What are your other specialties then?"

"ahhh." He sighed, "Well, another is killing demons, the rest you'll find out later."

He stared at him, clearly confused. He just laughed, "Okay, so left at the door, go to tend of the hallway, then turn right, at the second right, turn again, then third left and it's the third door to your left I should think."

"Thanks jace, see ya."

"See you."

I turned at left, for real this time, following his instructions until I reached my room. I lay down on my bed to try and sleep, but I kept thinking about jace. After a while I realised sleep was hopeless until I figured out everything. So I sat up went to the desk.

I sat there for a while before I finally decided what I was going to do. I was going to break up with Simon, I knew it was going to happen one day, but now I know we won't be together by the end of this week. We should have never gotten together, just stayed best friends. I also decided that I would let whatever was going on with me and jace happen, though maybe it wasn't the best Idea, I was never one for the rules.

…

I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. I groaned, I forgot to shut the curtains last night. I wanted to turn over and burry my face in the pillow, but I forced myself up. I grabbed a pair of jeans, boots, a clean tank top and a creamy sweater. I brushed my hair to waves and left it loose down my back.

I left my room and began my search for the kitchen. When I arrived, I was greeted with Izzy yelling, "Oh shit!" as she realised she burned her bacon and eggs.

I went over and sat at the counter and lay me head on it in my arms.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you come in!"

I looked up to see Izzy smiling at me. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun this morning. I gave her a weak smile and said, "Morning."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "were do I find some food?"

She turned back around to focus on her ruined breakfast, "just raid the kitchen really, that's what we all do!"

She was completely different from when I first met her, I liked her better now. I stood up and made my way to the fridge, after scanning through I decided to make French toast. Izzy came up to look at what I was cooking, "how do you not burn your food?"

I looked at her, "ahhh, I cook it following the instructions?"

She frowned, "aha, I do that but it always burns!"

She went to look through the fridge, I looked over at her, "do you want some French toast?"

She looked up, "oh, yes please, thankyou!"

She grabbed an apple from the fridge, "you want one?"

"Sure."

She grabbed another and through it at me, "Catch!"

I caught it and bit down, the juice flowing into my mouth. As I continued to cook the bread, I started to wonder about something, "hey, don't answer this if you don't want to, but you don't seem too friendly with your dad?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I don't really like him, I have my reasons, he doesn't know I know something so he has known idea why I hate him, but I don't really want to bring these things up."

"Aha."

"What about you, I mean your dad? What's he like?"

I paused and looked at her, "I never met my dad, I was adopted remember, for the first 12 years of my life both my real parents were dead, that's what everyone thought, no one knew where I came from. Then someone came and told me who my parents were, what I was. At first I didn't believe him, but then he showed my m powers and I had to belief him. My parents aren't dead, but I've never met them."

"Oh, wow, that sucks."

"Yeah."

I'm glad she didn't push it, but I didn't push her on my question, if she wanted to tell me, or even didn't mind me knowing, she would have told me, I guess it's the same for her.

The toast was ready, I grabbed 2 plates and put the toast on them, then handed one to Izzy and I sat down next to her. Just as I was about to say something, we heard footsteps from behind us.

"I'm telling you! Th-"

It was Alec, followed by jace. Alec stopped talking when he saw us. "Oh, hey."

"morning." I said.

Jace looked at our plates, "hey! You didn't cook us any!"

"You can cook jace, do it yourself." Izzy said.

"Yes, I can cook, and you can't. I bet clary made it."

Izzy muttered something under her breath; jace smirked at her and looked in the bin. "Ahhh, I see you tried to make bacon and eggs, good thing clary came to your rescue!"

"dickhead." She replied.

"My head is not a dick, it is the most beautiful thing on this earth, and the second is my body."

"Keep telling yourself that." I replied for Izzy.

Jace looked at me, "are we going to have this discussion again?"

I didn't reply, jace smirked and said as he turned around, "I thought so."

And as soon as he finished his sentence, I throw my half eaten apple at his head as hard as I could.

I turned to Izzy as soon as the apple left my hand, "see ya later!"

And I ran out the door as jace yelled out, the apple hit my target! I laughed and just sprinted, hoping my head start would keep me ahead of him for long enough. I could hear his feet behind me. I didn't look back; I just tried to go faster. I could hear the steps getting much closer. I opened the nearest door and slammed it shut.

I was in a room almost identical to mine, it didn't seem like anyone was staying in here. I ran to the bathroom and looked myself in it.

"Big mistake, both throwing the apple and hiding in there! Our trapped and I know how to open this door!"

I could hear him doing something on the other side of the door. I used my powers to teleport myself into the door in the other room that entered the hallway. I put my hand on the door, getting ready to open it at moment's notice. I watched as jace unlocked the door, not seeing me there, and burst through the door to the bathroom.

"Where'd ya go?!"He yelled.

I laughed loudly, opened the door and ran again. I rounded the corner before he could even open the door. I managed to get back to the kitchen and his behind the island were Izzy and Alec sat.

"Shhhh!" I said to them as I popped down.

After a short amount of time I heard jace's footsteps as he ran into the kitchen.

"Where is she!" he puffed.

"I dunno, she left just before you." Izzy said smoothly, she was an excellent liar.

"Damn it, how am I meant to find her!" he started to leave

I accidently let out a giggle. Jace turned around and started to run towards the island. "Aha!"

I teleported again before he could see me, just about 10 metres away from the kitchen door in the hallway, if they looked in my direction, they would be able to see me, I laughed again and they all turned around in surprise. I turned and ran again.

I ran until I found a new staircase, I ran up it and burst through the door at the top. I had entered a garden sort of area. I stared, it was beautiful. I spent a minute wandering around looking at everything before jace came through the door panting.

I looked around and saw me, he didn't make any advances, and he just stared at me. I smiled sweetly back.

"How, how, what did you do?" he puffed.

"I used my powers, something to do with what I am, which, if you remember, I'm not telling any of you guys."

He groaned. I turned to look at the plants, and that was my mistake. I felt something big hit me and I tumbled to the ground, with what felt like jace on top of me. I landed with a big, "ooof." And once jace moved off of me, I rolled over.

"thanks." I called out to him while I stared up at the ceiling.

"You're welcome."

I sat up and saw him standing in front of me. I held out my hand, he sighed and pulled me up with a huge amount of force. I slammed into him. Stepped back, rubbing my nose, "oww! I think you overestimated my weight by a huge amount!"

He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. We walked over to a bench and sat down. I looked at jace, "jace, I have to go, I mean to the "outside world"'

He stared at me, "what? Why?"

"Not for long," I said in a rush, putting him at ease, "I just have to, umm, deal with something."

He looked at his hands, "oh, is it you boyfriend?"

I looked at my hands to, "yeah."

He sighed, "you don't sound very excited to see him."

"I'm not, one, we finished our last meeting by me avoiding a kiss and shutting a door in his face, and two, I'm breaking up with him."

He looked up in surprise, "you are?"

I sighed and leaned back, "yeah, we shouldn't have gotten together, his more like a brother, it d=feel weird to kiss him. He was my best friend before he asked me out."

"Oh, so that's why you avoided the kiss."

"Yeah," I said, looking at him, "well, I get through it every other time; I just was not in the mood to go through that that day."

We stared at each other, I spoke first as always, "I better go get this over and done with, let them know that I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

I stood up with I sigh, I was about to leave; when I realised I had the same problem as last night. I turned back around, a bit embarrassed. He looked at me, confused. Then the realisation dawned on his face and he smirked. "Need a guide?"

"Yeah."

He got up and we headed back to my room. When we got there, I paused before shutting the door, "can you wait here to take me to the entrance, I just need to let him know to meet me, and get a couple of things?"

"Sure."

I shut the door and went over and grabbed my phone.

-23 missed calls

-48 messages

I looked at who they were from. All my texts were from Simon; all but 2 of my calls were from him as well. The other 2 from an unknown number. He probably thought I was ignoring him and used someone else's phone.

I sighed and texted him-

Hey, sorry, I didn't see my phone until now; I'll explain when I see you. Meet me at java jones in minutes?

About 20 seconds later I got a reply-

Thank god, okay, I need answers!

I grabbed my handbag and put my phone and purse in it and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This chapter's going to be a little bit shorter, I might update 2 chapters, we'll see. The next chapter should be longer, the next chapter will include Simon *wink* *wink* and the ships might be getting a bit closer. Also, my 'y' on my key board is a little stuffed up so I'll try not to miss any.**

**Break ups-**

I was standing right there, right in front of the door, taking many, many deep breaths. I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, entering java jones. The smell of coffee was everywhere. It was nice, familiar, and I would normal relax as I smelt it, but not right now, right now I was tense. I don't have to look around, I know where he'll be, at are usual place, a couch with a coffee table. I see him sitting there, his back facing me, but only for a moment as he heard the door open. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw me standing there. As he stood up, I took another deep breath and began to walk forward. He ran up to me and hugged me, "oh my god, CLARY!"

I stood there awkwardly, sort of patting his back. When he final released, we went and sat down, my coffee was waiting for me.

Simon paid no attention to his coffee, he was looking at me, eyes still wide, "where the hell have you been?! You shut the door in my face; don't answer my calls or texts for three days! You or your mum aren't at home, I was so worried! I thought you might be ignoring me, but not being at your house at all was a bit extreme, and when I tried calling you from someone else's phone, which I'm sure you don't have their number, you didn't pick up then either. I thought that maybe you're not ignoring me, but something happen! And then I get thi-"

"All right Simon, please be quite and I'll explain as much as I can." I took another deep breath, I've been taking a lot of them, "something did happen, mum was taken, I was fine though. Then some people turned up, wanting to investigate something in my house and I wouldn't let them. They came back the next day with more of them, and someone I knew. I got them all to leave but got the person I knew to stay. I told him what happened, and something else. When he left, one of the other people came back and I finally agreed to go with them to give them some answers, and I'm staying with them right now. I perfectly alright, their helping me find my mum I think."

Simon stared at me, "who are these people!?"

"I can't tell you that Simon, you have to trust me, there are many secrets in this world, and there not my secret to give away, yes I have a huge secret that only one other person on this earth knows, and I can't tell anyone else, you just have to trust me."

Simon shook his head, "clary, I trust you completely, but I thought we weren't meant to have secrets! And I want to at least meet these people, and see we're you're staying."

"No, Simon, they won't want to meet you, because you're not like them, I'm not like them, but I'm close to it, which means you can't see where I'm staying. I know we're not meant to have secrets, but if I told you my secret, it would be giving away there's."

Simon stared at me, "so this relationship is based of lies! I can't believe this! And so what if they don't want to meet me, I want to meet them, they'll just have to deal with it."

"Simon, you're not meeting them, I'm not kidding, and it wasn't based of lies, it has some secrets, you know there are secrets, you just don't know what they are. I won't lie about them, I just won't tell you."

His eyes narrowed, "wasn't?"

I was taken aback, "what?"

"You said it wasn't based on lies, you're talking in past tense."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "actually, this relationship is based off a lie, there are secrets, but they aren't the base of the relationship."

"What lie?"

I opened my eyed, "before we dated, we were best friends; I loved you like a friend, like a brother. Then you asked me out because you didn't feel the same way, then I got confused about my feelings, ok? I always knew the truth, but I wouldn't even admit it to myself because I wanted to love you one way, but it wasn't the way I did. I finally admitted it to myself, and as soon as I did that, I knew I had to tell you, because it's not fair to you. I feel terrible."

His face darkened, "so you're breaking up with me?"

I looked at him and said weakly, "yes."

He didn't give me another look, he just stood up and left, I ran out after him, "Simon!"

He turned and looked at me, he looked anger and hurt, "what! What do you want from me?"

I searched his eyes, "Simon, I don't want to be a stranger to you! Just don't block me out!"

"No promises." And with that, he left.

I stared after him, sighing; I turned and headed for the institute. I went in and released I would be wandering around for a while until I came across my room. This sucked even more than normal because I just wanted to get back to my room and I didn't want to come across anyone.

I tried desperately to remember which way I came from. I turned a corner, and as luck would have it, Alec was walking towards me. He nodded his head at me and stopped when we were close to each other, "hey, your back."

"Yeah. I said, "I am, can just direct me to my room."

"Sure, I'll take you." He started to lead the way.

"That's not necessary, just the way please."

He looked at me, surprise was written all over his face, "ummm, ok, just take the 2nd left, 3rd right, and you're in the hallway, it's on you right."

"thanks." And then I walked off.

I found my room and went in. I jumped on my bed, lying face down on the covers and pillows, and then snuggling in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I hope this makes up a little bit for the shortness of the last chapter, the next chapters going to be long I hope!**

**Getting over things-**

There was a knock at the door, I lifted my head from the pillows, contemplating pretending not to be here, telling them to go away or answering the door. I decided just to answer the door. I got up and walked over to it, before opening it, revealing Izzy on the other side, "hey clary, coming down for dinner?"

I looked at my watch, it was 7.30. I must have been lying there for most of the day, "wow, yeah! Wait, who cooked it?"

She glared at me, "not you to! Everyone's against me and cooking! Don't worry, mum cooked it."

"Hey!" I said as a walked out and down the hallway with her, "I never said anything about being against you and cooking, I was just curious as to who cooked!"

"Yeah, if I said I cooked it you'd say, 'oh, I'm not hungry, I had a big lunch!'"

I laughed, "I do not sound like that, and there's no proof that I would say that!"

She smiled evilly at me, I began to worry, "oh, is that right? Then you won't mind me making you breakfast tomorrow morning?"

I smiled at her, "I wouldn't mind, but I've already got plans for breakfast tomorrow."

"oh really, what are your plans?""

I opened my mouth to say something, then I realised that I couldn't say breakfast at java jones with Simon, but she didn't know we broke up did she? "…I'm going to java jones with Simon."

She looked at me closely, "first, you hesitated so I don't believe you, second, who's Simon?"

I laughed, "Fine, you caught me, I surrender."  
>"I always win, that's something you should learn from me now, and who's Simon?"<p>

I sighed, she wasn't giving up, "his, he was my boyfriend."

"Was?"

"Yeah, I kind of broke up with him this morning, his more like a brother to me than a boyfriend, his not too happy with me right now, which sucks because before we dated he was my best friend."

"Ohhhh, so his mundane."

"Yep."

We arrived at the dining room, everyone was already there. There were two seats left next to each other for me and Izzy. We went over and sat down. Everyone was helping themselves to the food in the middle, so I did the same.

Alec was sitting on my other side, and in the middle of dinner he asked me, "Just one question, we know you're not a shadow hunter, but are you a downworlders."

He tried to keep it quiet, but everyone heard and was immediately quite, waiting for my answer.

I smiled, "I wouldn't put myself there, seeing as I'm not a warlock, faerie, ware wolf or a vampire, etc."

Everyone went back to eating, clearly trying to figure out what I was then. Once everyone was finished, we got up and I decided to go to my room and go to sleep, there wasn't much else to do.

…

I groaned and looked at the time, it was one in the morning, I sighed and got up. I brushed my hair, but didn't change this time, I just went straight to the door and walked out into the hallway.

I must have been wandering around for at least five minute before I started to hear the sound of music. It must be a piano. I continued to walk in the direction of the noise, until I arrived outside a door which it seemed to be coming from. I slowly opened it, making no noise and stepped into the room, staying by the half opened door. I hadn't seen this room before, but it looked like a music room, and in the middle of it was a large black grand piano, and sitting at it, making the most beautiful sound, was jace. He didn't notice me enter the room as he continued to play.

I walked towards him, stopping about a metre behind him, and I stayed there listening to him play. When he did finish, he sat there, his fingers sliding over the keys, not making a noise.

"That was beautiful."

He turned around surprised, though he smiled when he saw me, "thanks, but it still needs improvement."

I sighed, "Doesn't everything?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I sat down on the same stool next to him. He looked at me, I smiled, "I expected you to say 'yeah, but not me'."

"Nothings perfect, even me." He suddenly looked serious, "you don't know how hard that was to admit, you'd better not tell anyone."

"Oh, don't worry; it'll be our little secret."

He stared at me for a moment, smiling then suddenly turned back to facing the piano, "I hope you don't mind me bringing this up, but how'd your morning go?"

"Agggghhhh, it sucked, as all break ups do, I guess."

"So you're not together anymore?" he said looking back up at me.

I smiled, "no, I told you I was breaking up with him, and I did, though I wish we could still be friends, but I don't see that happening right now."

"Well, I bet he'll come around, who wouldn't want you in their life."

I smiled, looking at him, "thanks."

We we're looking into each other's eyes for a long moment, before he lent forward, and I found myself leaning forwards to, and our lips connected, moving in time with each other. Softly at first, then harder as we came closer together, his hands were around my waist, while mine tangled themselves in his golden hair.

When we finally broke a part, we smiled at each other, his hand in my hand. He spoke first, "I'll make up for earlier, and I bet that was the best kiss you've ever had."

I scoffed, "make up for what? Not being arrogant."

"Of course, and don't worry, that was probably my top kiss to."

I smiled at him, "of course it was, I'm an excellent kisser."

He grinned at me, "uh huh! See, I'm not the only arrogant one here!"

I patted his cheek, "only because you are."

We stood up together and exited the room, him leading me back to my room. I opened the door and just before I could say goodnight, he spoke first, "so, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend, or do we have to date first?"

"Ahhh, I'm sure that I could be your girlfriend, but I do expect dates."

He grinned, and then winked at my, "of course, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am!"

Before I could answer he kissed me again, just a short one this time, "night clary."

"Goodnight jace."

And then I shut the door.

…

4 days later-

I was going shopping with Izzy today. After I agreed, jace warned me about Izzy and shopping. I'm already regretting it. As I got myself ready, I managed to get her to let me do that much, Simon came to my thoughts, I missed him, I hadn't seen or heard from him since we broke up, which was five or six days ago. I sighed and pushed those thoughts away, finishing getting ready before heading to the door.

I went over to Izzy's door and knocked on it. A moment later she appeared, she saw me and smiled, then looked at my outfit, she sighed before giving a nod of approval, "its fine, I wish you wore something better though."

I smiled, "I didn't get much time to pack."

"Hmmmm, I see. Come on let's go!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway in her seven inch high heels.

I was amazed at how well she could do things in them, walk, run or drag people. I laughed at her as we continued down the hallway.

We reached a mall in no time. We went in and out of some many stores that I couldn't count them all. We tried on hundreds of outfits, only buying a few though. We were about to go and get a drink at the food court when I heard my name. I amused, turning around, Izzy stopping as well, only to see Simon walking towards me. My eyes grew wide as he continued to come up to me, "hey clary."

"Simon!" I hugged him, "oh god, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Then I remembered Izzy and broke away from the hug, looking from her to him. He looked over at Izzy, his jaw slightly opened, I knew where he came from, well, almost at least, Izzy was beautiful.

"Ahhh, Izzy, this is Simon, Simon this is Izzy." I said, I little bit worried.

"hello."" Izzy said.

This brought Simon back to reality, "oh, hello!"

Then he looked at me, he gave me a look saying 'is this one of the people that you said wouldn't want to see me, because if it is, I am not happy you kept a beautiful person from my life'.

I smiled and gave a quick nod, "anyway, what brings you here Simon?"

"games." He said shrugging, "I could ask you the same thing, you hate shopping, and by the looks of those bags…"

Izzy's eyes widened and she turned to me, "CLARY! YOU HATE SHOPPING!"

I flinched as she shrieked in my ear, "ahhh."

Simon laughed at me, and Izzy just glared and me, "first my cooking, and now shopping!"

Simon looked confused, "your cooking?"

"Never eat anything she cooks."

Izzy waked my arm, and Simon said, "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Izzy smiled at him, but before she could say anything, I said, "it's worse!"

Izzy slapped me on the arm and glared at me, before turning back to Simon, "at least someone has some manners, you know, I might continue this trip with Simon."

She grabbed his arm, I laughed at the look on Simons face, "be my guest."

"Ahhh, actually…" Simon started.

Izzy stopped, "oh! Not you too! Actually, Alec and jace are like her, so you're still better."

Simons face was confused again, "who's Alec and jace?"

I had to force my eyes from widening, Izzy answered before me, "Alec's my brother and jace is my adoptive brother, his als-"

Before she could continue, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, I yelled over my shoulder to Simon, "be right back!"

I stopped, "IZZY! That's Simon! My ex-boyfriend! Please do not tell him about me and jace right now!"

She huffed, "okay, fine. Oh damn it, that means I can't date him!"

I was taken aback, "you want to date Simon?"

Izzy stared at me, "yeah, his cute, and for now he believes in my cooking skills!"

I smile, "if you want to go out with him, be my guest, I don't care, remember I said his more like a brother to me?"  
>Izzy's face lightened, "really! Omg, thanks clary."<p>

She dragged me back over to Simon, "sorry about that." She said.

"That's fine."

I looked at my watch, it was 3.00pm.

"Oh my god! Izzy! It's three o'clock; we've been here for six fricken hours!"

Simon laughed at me, "Oh god, I feel for you fray!"

"You'd better." I grimaced.

"Woops, we were meant to be back half an hour ago." Izzy said with a sly smile.

"Okay, we'd better go Simon, see you around!" I said, beginning to walk off.

I looked over my shoulder to see Izzy give Simon something, probably her number. "Izzy!"

"Yep, see you Simon."

"Bye guys!"

Izzy joined me and we half walked half jogged back to the institute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Idris and Valentine-**

"So, how was it?"

Izzy looked up at me from her position, which was, lying on her back on top of my bed, while I took the chair at the desk.

She wore a goofy grin, "it was great! He is so adorable!"

She had just gotten back from her first date with Simon

"So, are you guys a thing?"

She sighed, "No, I don't know?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Clary, I just called him adorable, I wouldn't say that unless I did!"

"Then tell him!"

She stared at me, "no way! He has to tell me!"

I sighed, "Izzy, this is the 21st century!"

She grinned, "So?"

I shook my head sighing, "Oh, whatever, just DTR okay?"

"Fine." She sighed dramatically.

I was just about to continue the conversation when there was a knock at my door. I stood up and went over to open it. When I did, I saw Alec standing on the other side, "everyone's got to go to the library, now."

Then he left, I blinked after him and then turned to Izzy, "you got that?"

"yeah." She said as she dragged herself of my bed and to the doorway, "Let's go."

We headed down the hallways, which now I knew the way to most places in the institute, and in the direction of the library. Once we entered through the doors, we could see everyone sitting at the table, and I mean everyone. Normally the teens go and sit at the couches, but today, they were at the table. Something must be up.

Me and Izzy went and sat down at the last two available seats, and then Robert stood up to speak, "now that everyone's here, we have to tell you all something."

He paused to take a breath, "we _all _have to go to Idris, and when I say all, I'm including you clary and children. The clave wants us to be there for meeting."

Jace spoke up, "when are we going?"

"In two hours, so go and get ready and meet back here at three o'clock."

We all stood up and headed back to our rooms.

"That's not fair!" Izzy exclaimed, "what about Simon!"

"Just text him, tell him you'll be back in New York soon, or something."

Izzy grumbled about the trip. When we arrived at my room, Izzy went in, surprising me, "ahhh, Izzy, don't you have to pack?"

"Yeah, but we'll spend the first hour packing your stuff, then we'll go pack my stuff, I need to make sure your bringing good clothes!"

I sighed, "Fine."

We began to pack my bag; we filled it with many, many clothes, enough for two or three weeks. I thought it was a bit much, seeing as it was just one meeting, and then there were the shoes, make-up and other things. Once we finished with my things, we went over to Izzy's room and packed her suitcase.

When we were done with all out packing, it was quarter to three, so we took our bags to the library and then went to the kitchen for a snack.

Izzy throw me an apple, I caught it, then bit into it, the juices flowing through my mouth. Jace and Alec came in not long after us, I was tempted to throw my apple at him again, but I fought my urge, seeing as what happened last time. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he kept a wary eye on me.

When it was finally time to leave, we made our way back to the library. When we walked in, the portal was open. None of our bags were there, so I guessed they had already been taken through. All the adults were gone, other than Maryse and Robert, with max standing at Maryse's side. They gestured at the portal, basically saying to go through. Alec and jace stepped through first, so much for ladies first, and then Izzy and I stepped through. I felt the coolness of it and also the dampness.

I landed on the grass, managing not to fall over. I steadied myself and moved away from where the portal dropped me, in case someone came through and landed on me. I walked over to jace and Alec with Izzy at my side.

"Welcome to the city of glass." Jace said, he clearly wasn't excited to be here.

Idris was beautiful; something that I would love to paint, but now wasn't the time. We were lead through streets of Alicante until we arrived at a house. The Penhallow's were we would be staying. When we walked through the doors of the house, we left our luggage in the front hall and all the kids walked through to the living room, were a girl and a boy sat on the couches.

The boy had black hair, he was about jace's height, but seemed taller. He was slender and muscular, with a pale and elegant face. His eyes were black. He was stunning.

The girl looked partly Asian; she had almond shaped eyes, glossy dark hair pulled back from her face. She had a delicate chin that narrowed into a point like a cat. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she was striking.

The boy stood up, "hey, I'm Sebastian verlac."

He stuck out his hand, I narrowed my eyes at him, and there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He noticed my expression and frowned. Everyone but me shook his hand. The girl didn't bother standing up, "I'm Aline, Aline Penhallow."

She stared at me, and it was creeping me out, "so you're the thing everyone was talking about, you say you're not a downworlders, but I think you are."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I am not a downworlders or a shadow hunter."

She huffed, "unnatural creatures, you should be thankful for the accords!"

"ALINE!" Sebastian exclaimed.

He was standing up for me, sort of, but I still thought there was something not right about him. I took a deep breath, then I froze, I smelt a demon, it was a very weak smell, but it was there. No demons should be in Alicante. Jace seemed to notice me stiffened body, he place a hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong?"

My eyes narrowed and looked around, "the smell. I don't understand why it's here!"

Everyone looked at me, "what smell?" Izzy said.

I looked around, "demon, it's weak, but defiantly here."

I saw Sebastian stiffen, everyone stared at me, Aline spoke first, "there are no demons in Idris, and I can't smell anything!"

I sighed, "I bet none of you will, your senses aren't as strong as mine, it's too weak for you guys to smell."

I stared at Sebastian curiously, he was still stiff, and he noticed me looking at him, and sat down, relaxing his body. Aline opened her mouth to say something, probably something unintelligent, directed to insult me. But before she could, Robert came into the room. We all turned to look at him.

"Meeting lets go."

We all stood up and followed him; we followed him through many streets until we came to the hall. When we arrived, we sat down and waited for the meeting to start. The consul arrived and the meeting started.

"Could Clary come forwards and take the stand."

I stood up and walked down to the centre of the room and stood there, looking at the consul.

"We would like to ask you some questions."

I sighed, "More questioning, fun! Fine, get started."

The consul narrowed his eyes at my attitude, "state your name."

"Clary"

"Your full name."

I sighed, "Did they not tell you my answers from the questioning at the institute?"

"Your name." the consul said, clearly getting impatient.

"I have no middle or last name."

"We were told that clary isn't your full first name, what is your full first name?"

"I see no reason to give it to you, I am addressed to as clary, and there is no need for you to know it, move on."

"We will not move on until you state your full first name."

I smirked at him, "then we will not be moving on."

The consul glared at me, "we could test the mortal sward on you."

I smiled sweetly, "be my guest."

I held out my hands, the consul stared at me, "you do know that no downworlders can hold it?"

"Yes, I know that, but I am not a downworlders, am I?"

"Then what are you."

"I thought we weren't moving on until I answered the first question?" I said as sweetly and innocently as possible.

The consul glared at me, "answer the question."

"No, only one person in this world knows what I am, and you will not be the next. My ex-boyfriend, who is still my friend never, knew, my adoptive mother never knew, she didn't even know that I knew about the shadow world."

"Who is the person that knows about what you are?"

I laugh, "What I tell you and then you go torture it out of them, no thanks."

I looked around the audience, everyone but my friends were glaring at me, and I smiled sweetly at them all.

The consul sighed, "Who is your adoptive mother?"

"She goes by Jocelyne fray right now, her maiden name is Fairchild, and her husband's last name is Morgenstern."

Everyone gasped, the consul stared at me, "your adoptive mother's husband is valentine Morgenstern?"

"yes, you see, she left him, but she didn't get a divorce because he was supposed to be dead, but she never believed it, she adopted me, thinking I was human, then she found out I had sight, she tried to get rid of it, but spells from warlocks don't work on me. Then she was taken by two shadow hunters, who I was told when I described them that they were members from the circle, they took Jocelyne and left a demon."

Everyone was staring at me; the inquisitor spoke this time, "so you're saying that valentine is alive? What about his son?"

"Ahhh, you see, I never saw valentine, but the evidence leads to him being alive, and I was told that Jocelyne was never sure if her son was alive, she knew that valentine was, but she only hoped that her son was."

Everyone was quite, no one spoke.

"Well, she was right."

The voice echoed through the silent hall, we all turned around, and standing there was a man, a tall man with short white-blonde hair. He reminded me of Sebastian.

Before anyone could speak, he spoke again, "don't bother trying to kill me, I'm just a projection right now."

The consul stood up, "Valentine! What are you doing here?"

Valentine? Didn't I just think he looked like Sebastian? I looked over at Sebastian; his face was hard, with a sly smile. Then he noticed me looking at him, his face went blank, I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked exactly like valentine except for his black eyes and black hair.

"I'm here because I want something, and I want to know something."

Before anyone could say anything, I spoke first, "what was the son's name?"

I was looking directly at valentine, everyone, including valentine looked taken aback.

"His son? What Jonathon Morgenstern?"

I looked up at Sebastian with narrowed eyes, "Jonathan Morgenstern."

Sebastian glared at me, I looked back at valentine, and he had followed my gaze and was now looking back at me, "aren't you clever."

"If I were you I would be worried that I know."

The consul spoke up again, "know what? And what is it you want valentine."

"Ahhh, consul Malachi, nothing for you to worry about, and what I want is to know what this girl," he said pointing at me, "is, and I would like to have her."

Before anyone could speak, I spoke first, "why would I tell you. You kidnapped my adoptive mother. I'm not even telling my friends, or Jocelyne!"

He glared at me, "I have my ways."

I scoffed, "what torture, you know what, I've had enough of you, you sit there where ever you are and worry about your precious son, goodbye."

And with that, I waved my hand and his projection disappeared. Everyone gasped, and I turned around fuming.

"How did you do that?"

I looked up, it was the inquisitor, "none of your business, you have other things to worry about," I paused and looked up at Sebastian, who seemed to be wriggling in his seat, ready to run, "like Jonathan Morgenstern, seeing as he is in this room."

Everyone stared at me, some people gasping, "What!" consul exclaimed.

"I'm leaving, I've had enough of all of you, and for your information, I would be putting Sebastian under arrest before he can leave, I'm not helping you catch him."

Before anyone around him could lay a finger on him, Sebastian jumped up and got out the door.

I gestured after him with my hand, "See, you just lost Jonathan Morgenstern."

And then I left to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner, the internet wasn't working for a while so I couldn't, here's the next chapter.**

**Magnus Bane, Famous for His Parties**

I was sitting in the living room of the Penhallow's house, they had no TV, so I just sat there waiting for someone to return to the house. I looked over at the entry to the living room when I heard the front door open and close. I could hear the light footsteps approaching the living room. Jace emerged at the door way, "that was an interesting council meeting."

He collapsed on the couch next to me, sighing. I looked at him, with both my eyebrows raised as I couldn't rise one at a time. He looked up at me, "not much happened after you left, but there is a party tonight, you'll never guess who the council brought to Idris."

When I didn't answer he said, "I'm actually asking you to guess."

"Oh!" I frowned as I thought, the council brought someone to Idris, and there's a party tonight, there's one person who I know who's famous for parties, "is it Magnus?"

Jace grinned at me, "Yep, I'm going to go get ready, Izzy's going to be here soon, she wants to dress you!"

I gasped, my eyes widened, "NO!"

He laughed and got up; I tried to grab him to stop him leaving, failing miserably, "you have to help me!"

He darted away and out of the room laughing, while I sat there worried. I jumped when I heard the door open and slam shut. Then I heard the dreaded voice scream out through the house, "Clary! Where are you! We have a party to get ready for!"

I heard jace laughing upstairs, and then the sound of heels clicking against the floor, but they seemed to be going upstairs, she must have thought I was with jace. This gave me time to try and hide.

I scanned my surroundings, there weren't many places to hide, but there was a window with curtains and a couch in front of it. I jumped onto the couch ant the stood against the window on the window sill and pulled the curtains behind me, hiding me from sight.

I could hear the dreaded heels clicking against the ground heading towards the living room, "CLARY! Where are you?"

I held my breath as she stopped, clearly in the living room, "clary, I know your there, all the other curtains are drawn you idiot!"

I felt the curtains being pulled away, revealing me. I groaned and turned to face Izzy, she didn't look impressed with me, "Did you really try to hide from e! I can't believe you, now come on."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs.

…

Magnus was brought to Idris along with one representative of each of the other downworlders. Seeing as he was never one for the rules, he decided to hold one of his famous parties, and everyone was invited. This as were I am heading right now. Izzy dressed me up in a ridiculously short black dress and thigh high boots. I managed to not get my face plastered in makeup, though it was still present.

I walked hand in hand with jace, the others walking with us. We arrived at the address, I don't know who's house this is, but it's were the party is. The building was alive with lights, music and people, and as we walked in we could see many people moving their bodies in time to a beat, though I would hardly consider it dancing. We headed over to the refreshments table, wanting to make sure we knew where it was for later that night when we were tired and dehydrated from dancing.

"There's Magnus!" Alec said excitedly.

My eyes widened and I looked at him, Alec didn't seem like the kind of person to get excited, or at least act like this! He was gone a couple of seconds after he said this, probably to Magnus, though I couldn't see either of them over the crowd seeing as I was shorter than almost everyone here.

Jace picked up a pink drink of the table, I frowned as I looked at the drink, "hey jace? Re you sure you should drink that? This is a warlock's party, you know."

Jace grinned at me as he took a sip, after he took his lips away from the drink, "Well, I thought it was lemonade, and it does taste like lemonade, I think it's alright. Also, this may be a warlock's party, but it's in Idris! The guests are shadow hunters!"

"Uh huh." This didn't ease me at all.

Jace finished the drink in a matter of seconds and disappeared into the crowd, I was left here with Izzy. Or so I thought as when I turned to her all I had time to see was the back of her head as she disappeared through the crowds as well. I sighed and pushed through the crowds in search of someone I knew.

I saw Magnus and Alec about 10 metres away from me through a gap in the crowd, which we quickly filled by more people. The glimpse that I got of them, their faces were pressed up against each other's as they kissed each other passionately. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I continued to walk through the crowds. I couldn't find anyone so I just moved along to the beat with everyone else.

I had no idea how long I'd been dancing for, but I began to feel thirsty. I walked over to the refreshments table, I picked up a can of solo, then after a second thought, I put it back a grabbed a full bottle of wine and popped it open. I lifted the bottle to my lips and downed at least a quarter of the bottle. I returned to the crowd with the bottle, continuing to drink more.

Then I stopped, like I hit an invisible wall, there in front of me, was jace. Not just jace, but he was with a blonde girl, and they were making out. My faced hardened, my eyes narrowed. We hadn't been dating very long, so it didn't hurt that much, I was manly angry at him for cheating on me.

I looked from the half full bottle of wine in my hand to jace and the blonde, still making out. They were standing next to the stair case. An Idea popped into my head and I walked towards the stair case and walked up it until I was directly next to jace. I was only about half a metre taller than him from this point, but that was enough. I lifted the bottle and turned it upside down over his head.

He gasped and broke away from the kiss. I moved my head to the side of him and dropped the bottle. There was a smash as it hit the ground next to him. This caused him to look at the ground next to him so he didn't look at me. I pushed through the crowds, my face thunderous, and walked out of the house. If that's how I was going to be treated, I didn't want to be here. The shadow hunters got some answers, and now, all thanks to jace, they wouldn't be getting my help in this war that they seemed to be coming to face.

I knew what I did was childish, and the same from me leaving, but what's the point in staying, I have friends outside of the shadow hunter, I didn't need them, and they'll survive without me. Maybe.

I walked to the Penhallow's house and quickly changed into black legging and a white singlet with the words, "I love you but I love pizza more" written on the front. I stuffed my belongings into my suitcase and then teleported myself back to the institute were I got all the rest of my belongings, before heading back to my house without looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it; this is the longest chapter so far, over 3000 words. Please review, be honest!**

**Taking back what doesn't belong to you and then leaving it**

My anger has passed, there's an ach in my chest and all I want to do is lie down and stuff myself with ice cream. I am very happy with myself for not crying at all, for the first half hour I was pissed, and for the last fifteen minutes I've been feeling like this, I don't know what to call it. No, actually I do, heartache I think.

I try and shake it off, I don't want to think about him, but I do wether I want to or not. I sigh and try and focus my attention on my current problem. I'm trying to figure out where valentine's lair is, because that's where Jocelyne will be.

I place my right hand flat on the ground and wait. For by passes, it must look weird, but this is New York and they've probably seen stranger things as they only give me one curious look, and then ignore me. This is what I'm doing, I'm feeling the vibrations. I can feel a different one for every single this on that is touching the ground, like the person across the street is Linda, actually, I can't form names for each vibration, I just know Linda, and I wave at her. She smiles at me before gazing at my hand curiously. She doesn't seem to question it any more than every day pass byer's.

I do know Jocelyne's vibrations, so I can find her. I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth. I frown after a while, I'm not picking up much, which means she's either standing still, not touching anything that touching the ground or the ground, so basically flying, or she lying down. After a few moments I've gathered enough to know her general area.

I hail a taxi and give the driver a street name, he asks for a number, I just tell him I'll let him know when I want to stop on the street. We drive off into the crowded roads of New York.

We arrive on the street and I start to pay attention to my surroundings. When we get within the area I'm looking for, I tell the driver to stop, and then I pay him before getting out of the taxi. I'm taking in everything surrounding me as the taxi drives off. This place is a dump, and there one building isolated from the others, it looks sort off like a warehouse. I shrug my shoulder, not to anyone seeing as there wasn't anyone around, and then I head over to it. It looks abandoned, that would make it a good place to stay if your part of the shadow world and you don't want to buy a place. The other buildings which are far behind me now were occupied by something or rather, so I doubt that there in one of those buildings.

I move silently up to the door and push it open slowly, trying not to make a sound. This fails as the building is a little bit old so the door creaks loudly. I grimace at the noise and quickly close the door behind me, causing more creaks. Before I move again, I wait for any movement or sound of life, which I don't get either. The whole bottom floor is just one large room which is storing many different things.

I can see the stair case off to the side, but before I head over to it, I take a quick look through the storage. There's nothing of any significance, just crappy mundane things. But just before I turn to go to the stairs, I see something glinting in the tiniest bit of light there is in this room, which is coming from a small window which as almost fully blocked out by a cupboard. I walk over to it, trying not to make the floor boards creak too much. I lift a tattered old towel to reveal what the glinting is.

I stare at what I discovered. Now I am almost 100% sure that there on here because what I found were seraph blades and other shadow hunter weapons. I put the towel back over the box and back away towards the stairs.

I start to ascend the stairs, and when I get to the top, I stop and peep around the corner. I'm right about them being here as I see a man guarding a door, his one of the men who came to my house to take Jocelyne. Further down the hallway I see another man round a corner and head toward this man.

The man walking towards the man guarding the door calls out, "hey Pangborn, where's valentine?"

The man, Pangborn, looks up at him and nods his head in greeting, "Blackwell, I'm not sure; his not up with his wife is he? God, his gentle and nice to her and then turns into a demon when his with us."

The other man, Blackwell sighed, "damn, I need to tell him something, there was a noise downstairs that we have to go check out, he'll need to know about it or he'll tear us to bits. If his not with Jocelyne then he'll be with the boy."

Pangborn laughed slightly, "now that's someone you defiantly don't want to get on the bad side of, his worse than his father! I dread the day when he takes over."

Blackwell ran a hand threw his hair, "okay, I'll find valentine, while you go and check out what was making a noise downstairs alright?"

Pangborn nodded and start to walk in my direction, while Blackwell walked back the way her came. My eye's darted around for cover; there was none that he wouldn't see me getting into. I turned sharply on my heel and went back downstairs as silently and quickly as I could. There was a pile of boxes next to the stair way entry, I hid behind that and waited for Pangborn to come down here.

I could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs, and then I saw the light of his torch. He moved away from the stair s and began looking around; walking straight passed the boxes I was hiding behind. When he was far enough away I stood up and made my way upstairs again. I went in the direction that Blackwell went in, he was meant to be going to valentine who was meant to be with Jocelyne or I'm guessing 'Sebastian'.

I had no idea where I was going; I ended up going up another set of stairs. Then I rounded a corner, and quickly jumped back. There were to men down this hallway, they didn't see me. The majority of their backs were facing me as they were standing on an angel. I peeked around the corner and recognized both men, one was from earlier, Blackwell, and the other was tall, almost white blonde short hair. It was valentine.

I only heard the last part of their conversation, but it was enough for me.

"-down and join Pangborn, he might need help. I'll follow you down in a minute. There both in there," valentine said gesturing to a nearby door, "so off you go."

Blackwell nodded his head and walked off in my direction as valentine went into the room he had just gestured to. I turned around and quickly stepped through a door. Blackwell's footsteps grew louder and then I saw his shadow walk past the room I was hidden in. I peeked out into the hallway to make sure his back was turned and went out and rounded the corner where they had just been talking. I sped walked down and stopped at the door next to the one valentine went into, and ducked in there to wait for valentine to leave.

My heart was pounding; Jocelyne was in the room right next to me. As I waited, I realised she hadn't been gone for that long, I couldn't be any more than a week since she was taken. God, she was lucky to have me or she'd be in there a hell of a lot longer.

My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing, then footsteps going passed this room and down the hallway. I waited a minute before peeking out to make sure there was no sign of anyone. There wasn't, so I stepped out and pushed the same door open that valentine just came out of. It was semi dark in here, so I could still see. My eyes went straight to the bed. There was a figure lying down on it. I walked over and saw the face of Jocelyne, still unconscious, or at least asleep.

I gently shook her shoulder to check which one it was, and then I heard a voice behind me, "she hasn't been awake for the whole time she's been here, I doubt she'll wake right now."

I knew that voice, and it filled me with dread. I mentally face palmed, I should have known, valentine had said that they were in there, not just Jocelyne. I slowly turned to face him and sighed out one word, "Sebastian."

Then I remembered, "Wait, sorry I forgot, you're not Sebastian, your Jonathan."

He was slouched against the wall, and then he straightened up, "actually, I prefer Sebastian, though I would never be called it by my father or the circle."

He started to take steps towards me, "I wouldn't take another step if I were you." I threatened him.

He chuckled but stopped, "I heard you could throw back shadow hunters, but what about half demon half shadow hunters."

I continued to glare at him, my expression not wavering in the slightest, "if I can do that to shadow hunters and kill a demon with the blink of my eye, then I could blow you to pieces to."

He frowned slightly, but then smirked at me, "well, you came here for her, but I can't let you take her can I?"

"You'll have to; the other option is to die."

Before he could get a response, the door opened. Both of our heads snapped to the opened door. It was valentine.

"Jonathon," he started, clearly not seeing me yet, "did you see whe-"

He stopped, he had just seen me. He looked shocked at first, but then a sly smile grew on his face, "well, well, well, what do we have here!"

Like Jonathon had, valentine started to walk towards me. I glared at him and growled the same this I had said to Jonathon, "I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

This caused him to hesitate for a moment, but he seemed to make up his mind and took another step forward. That was enough for me, I blinked once and he went flying back and smashed into the wall. He sunk to the floor and stayed there for a couple of seconds before climbing back to his feet. I would have thought he would be angry, but he grinned at me. I returned it with a frown.

"Ahhh, so you can do that, I wasn't sure if it was true." He paused, his eyes surveying me carefully, "but the big question is what are you?"

I stayed silent, I wasn't 100% sure if he was asking me or just stating that that was the big question was.

He didn't look all that pleased with my response, "ANSWER ME."

I smiled sweetly, "hmmm, let me see. I never told my best friend who was my first boyfriend who is now only my best friend, I never told my adoptive mother, I didn't tell any of my friends or my current boyfriend, I didn't tell the clave, so why should I be telling the bad guy?"

"I don't have much patience, and remember, I'm your adoptive father."

I laughed in disbelief, "no you're not, you never adopted me, you may be married to my adoptive mother, but that doesn't matter, she left you."

He started towards me again, this time I didn't even warn him, and for the second time he slammed against the wall. This time I kept him there, "now listen to me, I'm just here for Jocelyne, then I'll be on my way."

I heard a gurgled 'no' coming from valentine. I picked up Jocelyn in a bridal style, let valentine go before teleporting to my house. I put her down on the sofa and ran upstairs to my room. A long time ago, I was wandering around in Idris, no one knew I was there, but I was still there, and I came across a house. It was abandoned so I went inside, while I was in the library, I came across a book, book of white, it had many powerful spells in it, and I kept it. Now, I was going to my room to get it, I knew every spell in the book did, but I didn't know each spell of by heart, and I needed a warlock.

Once I found it I went back downstairs, I needed Magnus, but he was in Idris. Since we wouldn't be safe here because valentine knew where we lived, I might as well take her to Idris and get Magnus.

So that's what I did. I portled there, landing in front of a house. I tried to portal to Magnus, and since I couldn't see him, I was hoping he was in this house. I walked over and knocked on the door. After a few moments I heard footsteps approaching the door. When it opened, I was surprised to see a vampire on the other side.

The vampire just blinked at me, "can I help you?"

I came back to my senses, "oh, yes, is Magnus bane here."

His eyebrow arched, "you want Magnus?"

"Yep, I need a spell."

The vampire shook his head, "first, Magnus is expensive, so you better have a lot of money, and second, if you need a spell, I would go looking for Ragnor Fell, not this idiot."

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind the vampire, "Raphael, you know I'm much better than Ragnor, just because you two are in love-"

"We are not in love!" the vampire, Raphael, shouted, "we're just good friends and the main thing we have in common is disliking you but putting up with you."

Magnus came up to the door next t Raphael, he was about to say something back to him when he noticed me, "Clary? Where did you go? Oh my, is that who I think it is?"

I gave him a tight smile, "it is, and it doesn't matter where I went, but I need you to make her conscious again, I have the spell, you just need to cast it."

His eyebrow arched, damn Magnus, jace, Raphael and pretty much the whole world can do that but me, "is this a charity spell then?"

I smirked at him, "I'll give you something better than money, as long as whenever I need a spell, you'll do it for free."

He frowned at me, "I'll agree to that after I know what it is, and if it's worth it."

"Oh it is."

He stepped aside and pushed Raphael to the side as well, "come in then."

I followed Magnus upstairs to the upstairs living room, Raphael didn't follow us. I put Jocelyn on the couch and turned to face Magnus, "the thing I'm going to give you is what holds the spell. The book of white."

I hold it out to Magnus and his eyes widen. I take it from me and flip through the pages; he stopped and looked at me, "okay, you've got a deal. Now which spell did you want?"

I showed him the spell and he began to chant it. When he finished, Jocelyn stirred, her eyes squeezed shut before opening, blinking several times. "Clary? Magnus?"

I sighed in relief, "Yes, it's us."

All of a sudden she sat up and looked around, "I could hear you, and I just wasn't sure where I was."

She looked at me, "Clary, how did you know about this? Are you a downworlders? But even so, I had Magnus take away your sight?"

I cast a warning look at Magnus so he knew not to say anything about what I am; he pretended to zip his lips. "ah, no I'm not a downworlders, only one other person knows what I am, and I don't plan on telling anyone else, the calve, valentine and the new York institute all tried to get it out of me, but I never told any of them. And Magnus or any other warlock can't cast spells on me, because of who I am."

Jocelyn stared at me, then shook her head, "anyway, what happened while I was out?"

"Ahhh, basically there's going to be a war against valentine." Magnus said.

Jocelyn sighed, "I thought so."

"Anyway, I'll be leaving you, call me if you need anything." Magnus said, but he paused when he got to the door and then turned around, "clary can you just come here for a moment so I can ask you something?"

I frowned, "sure, what is it?"

I went out of the room and Magnus whispered to me, "how come you couldn't just take the spell of without me?"

I smiled, "two reasons, one, because I didn't want to just hand over the book of white, and two, because I haven't been trained fully, so I can't use most of my powers."

He nodded, understanding, "okay, I'll leave you to it."

Before he could leave I grabbed his arm, "Magnus, this is goodbye for a little while, I'm going to go traveling, alone. I'll see you again one day though."

He hugged me, "okay, and goodbye clary."

I smiled, "see you Magnus."

Then we separated, he went down stairs and I went back to Jocelyn.

"Hey, I know you just woke up and all, but I'm leaving okay. Not forever, I'm just going to go and travel for a while. I'm actually leaving now, so this is goodbye until I return."

"What?" Jocelyn said, standing up, "but, okay, fine. Just stay out of trouble and be back as soon as you can."

"I will, see you."

"Goodbye clary."

And then I disappeared into thin air, I was heading for London.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had my head stuck in a book (3 books). I have only just started reading the 3****rd**** book, but the internet isn't working so I can't continue right now. I'll post this chapter, and probably another as soon as the internet is working again. Thankyou to those that reviewed, favourite and followed my story, please review, I love them more than favs and follows. Here you go…**

**A Try at a New Life**

I landed on the concrete side walk of London. I had no Idea where I was in London, only that I was in it. I wonder if they have a pandemonium club here if they do, that's where I'll be going. It's the place where downworlders and demons go. Shadow hunters only go if there are demons, so I shouldn't be running into many of them, thank god. Pesky creatures sometimes, I was just having my mind changed about some of them.

I tried to navigate my way through the streets of London, stopping at a few stores along the way. I found a suitable outfit to for the club. It was just getting dark when I finally came upon the pandemonium. I lined up and waited about five minutes to get into the club. I could put on glamour, but I didn't feel like it. I walked into the club and was greeted with deafening music and the tightly packed bodies of people doing what seemed like dancing.

I pushed through the crowds to the bar where I ordered three glasses of beer. It was a night club, and what's the point of being here if you don't get a little bit tipsy. I downed the glasses as quickly as I could and the stumbled to the dance floor. I began moving to the beat, like everyone else. People came up to me to dance, and I accepted to every time.

I was having a marvellous time. After every few people who came up to dance with me, I would go back to the bar and get two glasses of the first type of alcohol I saw. Now I was on the dance floor with at least eleven glasses of alcohol in me. I was extremely drunk, every time a guy came up to me to dance, we wouldn't just dance, we groped each other, and I ended up making out with at least seven different guys that night.

This wasn't me, I never drank seeing as I was under age, and I'd only ever been to a night club twice in my life. But I was on holiday and looking for entertainment. I had just finished dancing with a cute brunette when I saw them in the corner of my eye, a small group of shadow hunters coming out of a storage room. They were probably from the London institute; I'd never seen them before. If I wasn't so drunk I would have stayed clear of them, but seeing as I am drunk, I headed over to them.

"You know, it's not ve-ry nice toooo killll peopllllle." I slurred my words.

They all stared at me, clearly surprised that I could see them with their unseen runes on. I laughed at the faces, which made me unbalanced and I almost fell over.

One of the shadow hunters, a good looking one about my age steeped forward, and smiled at me, "if you can see us, you must know what we are, which means you know that we don't kill people."

I laughed again, I tapped him on the nose as I spoke again, "of course I know what you are, but demons have feeling you know!"

They stared at me like I was crazy, "uh huh, and what are you? And who are you"

I sighed and shook my finger at them, "everyone asks me that question, I don't tell anyone, people, weird people, are my friends and another person what I am, but my name is claaaaarrryyy."

"Okay, clary, where are you staying?"

I laugh at through my hands in a circle above my head and yell out, "under the starry sky."

Their eyes are wide, staring at me like I'm a lunatic, "maybe you should come to the institute tonight."

I shake my head and finger, "I've already stayed with you weird people for a while, they made me go to Idris, and I don't want to go to Idris, even though it is beautiful. And Maggie is there and so is joycie."

They look from me to one another, then back to me.

"We aren't taking you to Idris; we're taking you to the institute."

"Okay shadow hunter, lead the way." I salute them while standing at attention.

They lead me out of the pandemonium and to the institute, me marching the whole way behind them. When we arrived, we were greeted by more shadow hunters, they were talking about things, I didn't hear a word they said, and then someone grabbed my arm with no warning and half dragged half lead me up stairs to a room. I giggled the whole way, and then when they shut the door behind me, I stumbled over to the bed and lie sideways over the bed, and fell asleep.

…

"arrrrggghhhh." I moaned as I woke up.

My head was ponding, I was lucky that the curtains were drawn. A stayed lying down for a few more minutes, trying to go back to sleep, which I failed at doing so, then I sat up. I realised that I was lying the wrong way and moved so I was lying the right was, with my back propped up against the pillows.

I took in my surroundings; I had absolutely no idea where I was. I tried to remember what happened last night. I remember drinking, dancing, loud music, bright lights and marching. Oh god, did I say demons have feelings? Other than that, I don't remember anything.

When my head pounding died down to an everyday headache, I finally stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked awful. I opened one of the doors in the room, the first was a hallway, and the next was a bathroom. I stripped and climbed into the shower, freshening up. It was then I realised that I didn't have any other clothes to wear. I sighed and blinked once, I ended up in a soft loose shirt and leggings. There was a hairbrush in the bathroom which I used to turn my hair into waves.

When I finally looked decent, I went out into the hallway to figure out where I was. I was wondering down what seemed like the tenth hallway when I released something. I let out a loud groan; I must be in the institute. The long hallways which were easy to get lost in, the style, it must be. I could smell food, so I let my nose guide me until I reached the kitchen where it was confirmed were I was. There were four shadow hunters in here.

They looked up at me when I walked in, "good morning clary."

How in god's name did they know who I was, "morning, how, may I ask, did I end up here, of all places?"

They laughed at me, a boy with brown hair replied to me first, "you came up to us in the pandemonium and told us that it wasn't nice to kill demons, and later you said that demons have feelings. We offered to take you here because you were incredibly drunk and seemed to have nowhere to go, at first you said you had enough of staying with 'weird people' and you didn't want to go to Idris, we told you we weren't taking you to Idris and seemed pleased enough with that and marched behind us all the way here."

I groaned and slapped my face to my hand, "please say I didn't tell you anything about me?"

"You refused to tell us what you are, but you told us your name was clary, that's it."

"Oh thank god, now I have to go as soon as I can. I've had enough of shadow hunters."

They looked at each other, a blonde girl spoke next, "why have you had enough of shadow hunters?"

I frowned for a moment before sighing, "Just, a lot of questioning etcetera."

"You don't have anywhere else to go, you might as well stay here, and we won't ask you anything if you don't want to. I mean we would normally, but if you've already been questioned, have the clave questioned you?"

I scoffed, "the clave, yes they have, the clave, an institute, valentine."

They stared in shock at me, "valentine?"

"Uh huh, he wants to know what I am, I've only told one person, and I don't plan on telling anyone else, he also kind of kidnapped my adoptive mother, who's actually his wife, Jocelyne."

"wow." Was the only thing they said.

I looked at all of them, "fine, I'll stay, just don't ask me questions if you can, and I can leave whenever I want to."

They nodded, "yep, sure."

And with that I sat down for breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sometimes We Make Mistakes**

It has been about three weeks since my drunken experience. I became friends with these shadow hunter's. The three that were at the club were Caleb, who was also the brunette boy in the kitchen, Chelsea, who was the blonde in the kitchen, and Ryan, who has dirty blonde hair. The two adults who were in the kitchen were Marcus, Ryan and Chelsea's dad, and their mother, Anna. They were really the only people I talked to; the others didn't talk to me or the kids. Caleb and Chelsea are dating, and Ryan's girlfriend had to go to Idris for a month, she was coming back at the end of this week.

After breakfast this morning, and before training, which I had been allowed to join in, everyone was called to the library. Mr Blackthorn stood up when everyone arrived, clearing his throat.

"The New York institute is under attack, it is suspected that it is valentine, and we are sending reinforcements. We don't have much time, Ryan, Chelsea, Caleb, Marcus, Clary, Jackson, Henry, Tyler and Sally; you need to go to through the portal to the New York institute now."

Before I could object, I was pushed forward to the portal, when I hesitated, Ryan pulled me forward. I stepped through into the New York institute library, where the portal was. I stayed hidden behind everyone as Maryse greeted everyone and lead us to the front entrance.

We came out, it was clear that we weren't really needed, and the fight was almost over anyway. I saw Alec and Izzy nearby and ducked behind a bush. Funny how this was the second time I'd done this.

I stayed there until the end of the fight, everyone headed back inside, apart from me, who was still behind the bush, Izzy and Alec, who were talking nearby. As they headed towards the door, they paused in front of it, and I could hear the conversation.

"-come out and fight, how long is he going to stay sulking?" Alec muttered.

Were they talking about jace?

Izzy spoke up next, growling, "It's his fault she left, he should deal with it. I'm not happy with him right now, it's a good thing his staying in his room, he would be in for it."

They were definitely talking about jace.

"It wasn't his fault, it was the drink!" Alec shot back at Izzy.

The drink?

"It was his fault; he should have known not to drink something at a warlock's party when he doesn't know what it is. Besides, she warned him as well."

THE DRINK! I mentally face palmed for not remembering that he drank it. God, why didn't he just turn into a mouse instead?

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation as they went inside. I came out from behind the bushes and walked into the institute, shadow hunters aren't the only ones that the doors open for.

I rushed upstairs until I reached the hallway which jace's room was on. According to Izzy and Alec, he should be in here. Go I can't believe I didn't stay for an explanation, or at least remember what he drank. I paused outside his door and look a deep breath. Then I knocked.

"Go away."

I knocked again, "jace?"

"Izzy, what pat of go away don't you get."

He thought I was Izzy. I didn't realise we sounded similar.

I didn't knock again, I opened the door and stepped in. his room was still absolutely clean, and white."

I heard him growl as the door closed behind me, "ISABELLE!"

He stood up and turned around, his expression deadly. Then he saw me, his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, I went over to him, cupped my hand on his cheek and brought my lips to his.

When I stopped the kiss, I spoke before him, "jace, I'm sorry I left, I know it was the drink. God, I can't believe I didn't stay for an explanation, or even realise that it was the drink."

Before I could continue, he spoke, "clary, that doesn't matter, I should have known not to drink it, and you warned me as well. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Before either of us could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. We stood up and both went over to it. Jace opened the door, it was Izzy. She was about to say something, but then she saw me. "CLARY! By the angel, you're here!"

She pushed jace back and pulled me into a hug. I laughed, "Yeah I'm here."

When she finally released me, "where have you been, when did you come back, why?"

I smiled, "so many questions, okay, I accidently ended up in the London institute, I came here with them, and I would be with them right now if I hadn't overheard you and Alec."

"Really! Looks like we saved your relationship then!"

Jace looked at us confused, "what?"

I looked up at him, "I ever heard them talking and the mentioned the drink, and how that was the reason why you kissed that girl."

"Oh, anyway, Izzy, why are you here?"

Izzy stopped as she remembered, her face was serious, "the attack was just a decoy, so the attention was on the institute, that's why valentine wasn't here. He attacked the silent city, the silent brothers are all dead and he stole the mortal sward."

We stared at her, she swallowed and looked at me, "clary, while you were gone, I don't know if you know this, but he got the mortal cup. He just needs the mortal mirror and then he can raise the angel."

My eyes widened even more.

Izzy spoke again, "we think valentine might have found out what the mirror is, and we can't guard it because we don't know what it is."

We just stared at her, frozen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, but my mum took the laptop to America for the week, but she's back now so I can write! Please review, I love them, I don't care about follows or favourites, I just care about reviews. 2 more chapters for this story, this is my first fan fiction, that's why it's going to be short.**

**One last thing quickly, I changed who her father was, her father is now arch angel Gabriel. Anyway, here you go!**

**Her Mother-**

It had been two days since the attacks, the institute and the silent brothers. Valentine had made know appearances and there was no news about him. All shadow hunters have been told to go to Idris, to be prepared as valentine might attack Idris at any moment. The New York institute was yet to leave their institute, though their bags were packed, goodbyes had been said and the portal was ready. They had five minutes before access to Idris through the portal was no more.

I stood in front of the portal, ready to leave, bags in hand. I would have stepped through by now if it weren't for the fact that no one was in the library! I couldn't hear anyone when I poked my head out the door. I started to pace in front of the portal. I couldn't go through without them as they would not know that I had gone, and also if they did miss the portal, I would be their only chance to get to Idris.

I wanted to go and find them, but they told me, told everyone to be here at a certain time, and if I left they could turn up and wouldn't be there, and everything would just screw up even more.

I checked the time, it seemed they had one minute before it was cut off from Idris. I groaned and went to the door and screamed out into the hallway, "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE! THE PORTAL CUTS OFF IN ONE MINUTE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!"

It seemed to work as I heard the thunderous sound of many footsteps racing through the hallways of the institute. When I saw them at the end of the hallway, running in my direction, I turned around and grabbed my bags ready to leave once again.

When everyone came barging through the door, they didn't thank me, or even acknowledge me, they just barrelled straight for the portal. I checked my watch; we had only a few seconds. I started forwards right behind the last person. They had just disappeared when I stepped through. I felt the coolness and the wetness of the portal, my thoughts laid on Idris. Then I fell out through the other side of the portal, I hit something which made me rebound quite far, and I landed in water.

I swam to the surface and looked around, this was not Idris. I was a lake, though I did recognize it. It was Lake Lyn. Its water poisoned shadow hunters, which I was very lucky to not be one. I looked around again for the others, I couldn't see anyone. I decided to swim to the beach of the lake before I do anything else.

Once I reached the sand, I stood up and double checked that there wasn't anyone around. How did I end up here while there is no one else here. It was then I decided that seeing as I was the last person to go through the portal, I must have just missed Idris, though normally it wouldn't matter, the wards don't stop angels. I realised it was because I used a shadow hunter portal which don't allow access to Idris without permission.

I sighed, and just before I used my portal abilities, I saw movement. A person came out and was heading towards the water's edge holding a few things. I ducked behind a nearby bush a peeked around the side to see if I recognised the person.

I recognized the person alright, it was valentine, and he carried the mortal instruments. Before I knew it, he was at the water's edge, placing the instruments in the water, and was chanting. I sacked myself for not stopping him; I moved silently towards him, using bushed to cover myself until I reached the closest bush to him. Before he could finish the summoning, I snuck up behind him and I wrote MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN in the sand, and then went back to behind the bush.

As I stopped moving, I light came from the lake, and with it came the angel whom he was razing, my mother. Stared at her, this was the first time I had ever seen her, she was stunning, though every angel in the true form was stunning. I watched as valentine conversed with her. She did not seem at all pleased with either him or the summoning, or maybe both. I watched as valentine looked around, he seemed terrified; I was looking for something, a person, so me, though he didn't know it was me.

All of a sudden she spat out a flaming arrow and valentine was killed. I blinked, god, I wished I could have heard what they were saying. They angel's voice boomed out, it was now loud enough for me to hear.

"COME OUT."

I stayed unmoving for a few seconds, unsure whether to go out or not, and then I decided to. I stood up and walked out. Raziel looked at me; something crossed her face, though I was unsure of what it was. I swallowed and allowed my wings to fold out. I stretched them out; it's hard on them to be cramped up for so long.

Raziel stared at me, "Seraphine."

I blinked, and then I remembered I was named by Jocelyn on earth. Seraphine must be my real name.

"I'm called Clarissa here, Clary." I said, trying to project my voice as much as I could, not wanting to sound weak.

I watched as Raziel, my mother, as she shimmered into lights which came down onto the beach into a smaller size, her human form. Between one blink of an eye and another, she was right in front of my, her arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. I lifted my arms and hugged her back, my eyes pricked and I forced myself to hold back my tears.

When we pulled back, her hands resting on my shoulder, she spoke once again, "Seraphine, Clary. I can't believe you're here."

I swallowed again, "mother." I paused, "Is, is there a reason why I'm on earth? Not in heaven? I have to know."

"Of course there's a reason, I would have never have put you here without a reason!" she took a deep breath, "we, I and your father, chose for you to be put on earth after you were born because of the war."

I stared at her, "the war?"

She bit her lip and shut her eyes for a moment, when she opened them once again, "the civil war between angels. It stared four years before you were born, and it has been going for twenty years, with more years to come, though twenty years is nothing when you're an angel in heaven. We didn't want you growing up in that environment, with the chance to be killed, so that is why you were put on earth."

My mouth was slightly open; I wasn't expecting the reason for me being on earth to be for my safety from a war.

My mother smiled tightly, "of course we were going to bring you back once the war was over, but of course it's your decision to come back whenever you want, whether it be now or two thousand years, it's your choice."

My eyes widened, "you mean I can go to heaven whenever I want? Why wasn't I told this?"

"we wanted you to old enough, so you didn't make any rash decisions, something you might have regrated later, but you are old enough now."

I stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, "I think, that if you put me here, on earth, so I would be safe, then I don't think I should go back until the danger has either passed, or I think I'm old enough. Also, I would like to stay with the people I'm with right now, and I would prefer to be part of a world where there is no war. So I think I will stay."

She smiled, "though I would love to have you with me, I think your decision is wise. Though, it might be good for you to practise your abilities, seeing as you are an arch angel, a young one, but one still. If you choose to, I can give you something to help?"

I nodded, "that would be great."

Suddenly something appeared in her hand, a scroll it seemed, "this will help."

"thankyou." I stared as it as she handed it to me.

I looked up at her, her eyes sad, "as much as I regret having to say this, I must go, I have duties, and this world may need your help."

She hugged me, "goodbye Seraphine, Clary. If you ever want to go to heaven, just summon me and I will come, it tells you how on the scroll, and if the war ends before you decide to go, I will let you know, though you can stay on earth as long as you wish."

"Thankyou, goodbye mum."

She disappeared in my arms. I stood there for a moment, and then sighed. Turning around to head to the city of glass


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so here's the second last chapter, the next chapter is more of an epilogue.**

**Many Questions**

I trudged down the streets of Idris, I just arrived in Idris and I was very glad that I was an angel so I didn't have to walk all that way. I realised that the others must have been here for no more than half an hour. My guess would be that they were at the Penhallow's house, seeing as that's were they stayed last time.

As I was walking down the streets, I frowned. The people on it, as well as the streets and houses, looked a bit wrecked. When I finally came across the Penhallow house, I knocked on the door, just in case they weren't staying here. It took a short while before the door finally opened revealing Aline on the other side.

"Ahhh, clary! We were all wondering what happened to you!"

I gave her a tight smile, and noticed that she looked horrible just like all the other shadow hunters, "so are they here?"

"Yeah, of course. Come in."

She turned and started walking off, expecting me to follow I would guess. I followed her in, shutting the door behind me and continued after her until we reached the living room. As I walked in the heads of the institute shadow hunters and jai Penhallow turned to face me, all looking terrible as well. When they realised who it was they stood up and came over to me.

"Clary, where the hell have you been?" Izzy yelled as she gave me a hug.

Before I could answer, Maryse spoke, "why didn't you come through the portal after us?"

They all kept firing questions at me, giving me no time to answer a single one. Jace whispered in my ear while the others continued to through questions at me, "there's a clave meeting in half an hour."

I understood why he said this; I nodded my head so he knew I understood. He was telling me that I might as well wait until then to answer the questions so I don't have to answer them twice over.

"GUYS!" I yelled, my voice above everyone else's, "guys, if there's a clave meeting, I'll wait till then to answer questions, and it'll be easier that way."

Izzy, Aline, Alec and max all groaned.

"Anyway, what happened while I was gone? You guys all look horrible."

They all gave each other a look before Alec poke up, "well, valentine attacked Idris, we were in New York when it began, but it was still going when we stepped through the portal, so we were instantly put into battle."

It was Izzy's turn to speak, "we were fighting, and then all of a sudden, they stopped attacking us, and they just fell back and left Idris. The battle only finished about ten minutes ago actually. The clave wanted to give us a little bit of time before the clave meeting, which was going to in twenty five minutes, so we'd better start washing up."

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up to go get ready. I looked down at myself, I was wet and covered in sand, and it was probably a good idea for me to get washed up as well.

I took a quick shower, and then dried my hair before dressing. I waited in the living room for the others to be ready, and by others I meant Izzy, jai and Maryse as all the boys were ready. I plopped down next to jace who held my hand as I sunk into the couch sighing.

When everyone was finally ready, we left.

We arrived and sat down ready for the meeting which would start at any moment. Only a few seconds after we arrived and were seated, the meeting started. Before anything else could happen, a new consul was to be chosen as Malachi was killed in battle, good riddance. Seeing as I was not a shadow hunter, I could not vote.

In the end, it was Jai Penhallow who was chosen, and she took her seat at the front. After a few matters were dealt with to do with the war, I was called up in the heat of an argument.

"Clary, could you tell us first what happened to you?" jai asked.

I grinned at her, "ahhh, finally, a question that I can answer, about time. You see, I was the last person to go through the portal at the New York institute, and when we started going through the portal, we only had a few seconds before the cut of, and as I was the last one, I missed it. I ended up in Lake Lyn."

There were murmurs all around, jai continued after a few words to the people around her, "and what happened at lake Lyn?"

"Ahhh, you see, I swam out and when I reached the beach, I saw movement of someone. It was valentine, he had come to the lake to raise the angel, and by the way, the lake Lyn is the mortal mirror. Anyway, he razed the angel, but before he could finish the summoning, I wrote something in the sand. When the angel was raised, she killed valentine."

The room erupted into noise, and it took several moments for the consul to quieten them. Before she could speak again, someone spoke up, "the angel would have known she was there, something else must have happened, and how did you get here so quickly afterwards? It would take about two hours to reach Alicante from the lake."

I looked around, "your right, I came out, had a, well, conversation with her. Also, to answer your other question, I didn't walk. How I got here was to do with what I am, which I am not going to be telling you right now. Maybe I'll tell you when I leave.

When everyone was quiet, the inquisitor spoke, "firstly, what did you and the angel talk about exactly?"

I shook my head, "that is also to do with what I am, but I found out something that are to do with me, and no, I will not tell you."

I noticed now that some shadow hunters were giving me dirty looks, I just brushed them of and wait for the next question.

"And, what did you mean when you leave?"

I shook my finger at her, "that's to do with what I am! But I will tell you this, I found out my true name."

The room was at complete silence, everyone staring at me, "and that name is?"

"A name which you won't know, but I'll give you the full name of which I was given by my adoptive mother, it is Clarissa."

As everyone talked amongst each other, I sighed. I was tired of being asked all these questions. I almost feel like telling them that I'm an angel, almost.

"Alright clary, you can take a seat." Jai said.

That was exactly what I did.

After the meeting, I was stopped just outside the hall by a hand on my arm. I looked to find its owner, Jocelyn. She took me to the side and waited for everyone to go past before speaking, clary, how did you find out your birth name?"

I looked straight at her, "I have known who both my parents are since I was twelve, I can't tell you exactly how I found out that they were, or how I found out my name, but I did."

She frowned, I understood her expression, it was but I'm the women who raised you all your life, how come you can't tell me, but those weren't the words she spoke, "what is your true name?"

"I'm not telling you."

She groaned, clearly annoyed from the lack of information coming from me, "at least the first letter?"

"Fine, it starts with an S."

I was just about to walk away, but she grabbed my jacket so I wouldn't. By my grabbing my jacket, it made the scroll fall out of where I placed it at the lake. Jocelyn grabbed it before I could, and before I could stop her, she opened it.

Her face was confused," why do you have a scroll with nothing on it?"

I grabbed the scroll from her grasp and looked at it, there were things on it, I realised that she probably just couldn't see them.

"You can't see them, but I can."

Then I left, I headed for the Penhallow's house. It was time we go back to the institute. When I reached the house, everyone was waiting. No one had had time to unpack, so they were ready. I grabbed my bags and joined them. As we stepped through the portal, jace's hand found mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter, it's more of an epilogue, but whatever. My next fanfic is going to be 5sos, I'll be uploading it on wattpad this time and it's going to be called life. Here you go for the last time.**

**Time Travels- **

_4 years later_

"Hey, clary?"

Ii turned my head to face in the direction the voice came from. It was jace, he was walking towards were I sat on the couch in the library.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I know you don't like being asked this, but," he paused and took a deep breath, "could you ever tell me what you are? I mean eventually, not right now."

I sighed, "If I did decide to tell you, it would be years from now. Not just five years, but about forty years more like."

He looked disappointed, but he gave me a tight smile, "ok clary."

_Half a year later_

"Ready?" his voice asked me.

Jace had taken me out, but before I stepped out of the institute, he blind folded me. I had just stepped out of a car and could feel the cool breeze against my skin.

"JACE! Of course I'm ready, hurry up!" I said impatiently.

He laughed, "Ok, ok, stay calm! We don't want you to-"

"JACE!" I yelled, cutting him off, "take the god damn blindfold off!"

He responded by doing so, chuckling to himself. I blinked in the sunlight; we were on the coast, right next to the beach. There was a 5 metre drop in front of us separating us from the beach. I stared out at the ocean; I hardly noticed that I was walking towards the edge. I stopped about a metre away from the drop. It was beautiful, absolutely stunning.

I noticed jace walk up next to me, though I didn't turn my head to look at him. His arm wrapped around my waist, and though the view was amazing, he was looking at me.

"So, what do you think?"

It was only then that I looked up at him, staring at him in disbelief, "jace, this is stunning! It's beautiful!"

He chuckled, "though I think that we both agree that I'm better looking."

I whacked his arm gently, though I didn't argue with him. I stared out once again, taking in the beach, the ocean and just everything.

Then I noticed that jace's arm unwrapped itself from my waist and moved away. I turned to face him, confused, only to see him getting onto one knee. My heart stopped when I realised what he was doing.

"Clary, you are the most wonderful and beautiful person and thing in the world, the universe actually," he began, "and I love you, will you marry me?"

I stared at him for half a second before nodding, tears pricking in my eyes, "yes."

_30 years later_

I stared after Isabelle as she walked away from the institute, bags packed ad in her hands.

It had been only two months since Simon died in a greater demon attack, she was more than devastated. As her children were all grown up, she had taken up the offer that the silent sister had given her about joining them.

And now here I stood watching her leave with her children, my children, jace, Alec and Magnus by my side.

Jace reached out and squeezed my hand causing me to look up at him, I gave him a sad smile before turning back to watch her leave.

_2 years later_

We stood here at Lake Lyn, his ashes in jace's hand. Magnus could barely keep himself together as jace opened his parabetei's ash case and let the go into the wind.

Alec died like most shadow hunters, in battle against a demon. Though he would have survived, but if he saved his life, it would have been his nephew, Isabelle and Simon's son, who would have died.

Alec's died with great honour.

_3 years later_

I was strolling through the park keeping clear of the duck pond as otherwise jace would think he needed to come charging to my rescue. Jace and our children, who are now grown up, are currently having a picnic, which I am part of, though I decided to go for a walk on my own.

It was then that I noticed movement in the bushes; I turned to face it, only to see my mother, Raziel, come out. I stared at her in surprise, she was in her human form, her wings were not visible, and she wore human clothes.

She smiled at me; we approached each other and hugged. When we broke away, she spoke, "Seraphine, Clary, how are you?"

"I'm well, and you?" I replied.

"Exceptionally well, the war is over now, that is why I have come, just like I said I would."

I stared at her, "that's great!"

"You know I can't stay long, but you were to know, and are you going to come, or wait?"

I looked over my shoulder; jace was standing looking at us, my children just starting to look. I turned back to my mother, "I'm going to wait, just until after jace is gone. Then I will go."

She smiled and nodded knowingly, "ok, when the time comes, summon me and I will take you. I must be going now though."

I nodded, understanding why, "good by mum."

"Bye Seraphine, Clary."

She turned and left, disappearing into the bushes.

I turned around to see jace walking towards me, and my children staring after him, at me.

"Who was that?" he asks.

I see no reason to lie to him, "my mother, birth mother."

His eyes widen, "your mother! What did she want, why didn't she stay and eat with us?"

I raised my eye brows at him, "yes jace, my mother. She just gave me some information that you don't need to worry about, I'm only going to act on it once your gone, and she didn't stay because firstly, she can't stay long, no more than a few minutes at most, and secondly because of who and what she is."

He stared at me for a moment, then gave in and nodded. We walked back over to our picnic.

_1 year later_

"Jace?" I called out from the front of the institute.

"Coming!" he yelled back at me.

Soon enough he appeared at the door.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I grinned at him, "something that you can't tell anyone else, and to ensure no one hears us, we're going out."

He frowned at me, "ok, let's go."

He grabbed my arm and almost dragged me out of the institute.

We ended up in a park a block from the institute, we had glamour's on so no one could hear or see us. We sat down under a tree and he looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, "well jace, I've decided to tell you what you longed to hear, what I am. But before I do, you must swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear on the angel that I will not tell anyone."

I took a deep breath, "ok jace, I'm an angel."

I stared at me, his eyes widened. Seeing as he didn't respond, I spoke again, "an arch angel actually. The daughter of Raziel and Gabriel."

He finally spoke, "your, an angel."

"yes." I stood up and showed my wings, they stretched out before relaxing at my sides.

He stared in shock out them, then I brought them back in and they vanished.

"What's your real name?" he asks silently.

"Seraphine." I state simply.

He didn't respond for a moment, and then he whistled, "That's pretty big news; I can see why you didn't tell anyone."

"Magnus is the only other person that knows."

"Aha and why are you on earth?"

For the next half hour I told him everything that I could think of about me being an angel.

_10 years later_

The silent brothers leave the institute, and I walk into the room that they had come from. Jace is lying in the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and hold his hand.

"Well?"

He looks at me with sad eyes, "I'm sick Clare, and they said I might have a year left to live."

I stared at him, I couldn't think of anything to say for a while, when I finally spoke, all I said was, "well, we better make this year worth it."

_1 year later_

I stood at the same spot I stood when we spread Alecs ashes. This time it was me, Magnus and my children, and their children. This time I was holding the ashes. This time they were not Alecs, they were jace's. We were going to spread his ashes were we spread his parabetei's.

I closed my eyes, tears spilling from them, when I opened them again, I through the ashes out into the wind. I stood there and watched them until they were settled on the earth and I could no longer see them.

My daughter squeezed my hand. I looked down at her, her eyes wet with tears. I gave her a forced sad smile, then turned back to face the lake.

_Half a year later_

I left a letter for each of my children. I wasn't a coward, I wrote the letter to explain everything. I handed it to them personally, said goodbye to them individually, hugging them before leaving them with their letters.

I didn't need my clothes; the only things I took with me were memories, thing like notes, pictures, etc. All of my friends, my family and of course jace.

I left to Magnus, I had to say goodbye to him.

"Magnus?" I said, opening the door to his house without knocking.

He came into the room, "ahhh, Clary!"

Then he looked more carefully at me, frowning.

"I'm leaving Magnus; I'm joining my mother and father."

His eyes widened, he came forward and hugged me tightly. When he released me, I handed him a piece of paper. He took it, looking at it curiously.

"It's how to summon me, if you ever need me, I'll come. I left one for my children as well."

"You're a young angel, I always wondered why you looked old, you immortal, you should have stopped physically aging a long time ago."

I nodded, "I did, I used spells to make me look my age."

I hugged him again, "I've got to go Magnus, goodbye."

"Goodbye clary, for now." He said waving the piece of paper in the air.

"For now, and Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"You can tell the clave that I'm an angel."

He nodded and I left his house. I arrived in the park, glamered so now mundanes could see me. I summoned my mother. She came like she said she would, a smile on her face, "Seraphine."

I noticed how she didn't say clary this time, "mother, I've decided to go."

"I gathered that, come, let's leave." She said holding out her hand.

I took it and gave earth one final look before we left it behind us, heading for heaven.


End file.
